The Dance
by Hyper V
Summary: Katara meets Aang, a new kid at school, at a dance. Before he came, Katara thought dances were boring and stupid. But after meeting him, maybe, just maybe, dances aren't so dumb and stupid after all. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Oh. My. God. It's a miracle! AvatarIsMyLife is doing a non-holiday related Avatar: The Last Airbender Modern Day FanFic! Sadly, I have to say, I got writers block. I didn't think it would ever happen to me ever because I mostly always have an idea for an Avatar FanFic.**

**This idea came from a big school dance that I had last night. I was thinking at the dance and sad to myself, "Why don't I write about this but turn it into an Avatar FanFic? So I did just that. Although I made every one of my friends a character in Avatar.**

**This time I made Aang and Katara their original age. **

**So without further ado, I present to you my school dance!**

**Disclaimer: Avatar is not mine. Maybe someday it will be. But not today.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It was hot and sticky and she was sweating. But Katara knew she had only an hour left of the dance. She couldn't take it anymore. The music was pounding in her ear, her hair was falling straight instead of staying curled, and she couldn't see her friends anywhere. Suki was probably out dancing with her brother, Sokka. Toph was maybe beating up some boys who were trying to get her to dance. Ty lee, she knew, was mingling. Mai was dancing with her boyfriend Zuko by the looks of it. And where was she? Well, Katara didn't know what to do. Right now she was sitting in a chair that was against a wall.

It was her first High School/Middle School dance. Katara was in 8th grade. She had just turned 14 a week before. Toph was her best friend and was 2 years younger than her. Sokka, Suki, and Mai were all 15-years-old. Ty Lee was 13 but was turning 14 in a couple of days. But that wasn't the point. The point was that she was dateless. Again. Jet, who was 16 years old, same age as Zuko, asked her to dance. But she kindly rejected. She rejected Jet because he was a snob. A jerk. Katara knew that Jet liked her, but she didn't want to date a trouble maker. Haru, who was also 16, asked her to dance as well. But Katara rejected him too. She rejected Haru because, even though he was nice, he wasn't Katara's type.

At that moment, Katara got up with a mission. She was to dance by herself. Alone. Without a partner at all.

As Katara moved deeper into the mob of people it got hotter. And hotter, and hotter, and hotter until she felt like she could faint. When she got to about the dead center of the cafeteria, someone pushed her. Making her fall flat on her face. People moved out of the way to make room the sprawled out girl. That's when she felt it. The hot tears at the back of her eyes. It was too much to handle. Katara knew she shouldn't have let Suki talk her into coming to this. But _noooo! _She had to be there because Toph had begged her to come too.

Just as she was about to cry and make her mascara run, she felt it. Another presence. A person, maybe, hanging over her. Then there was a soft voice. One she didn't recognize.

"Need help?" It said.

Katara looked up to meet the eyes of a young boy. No older than 12 or 13. He had short, scruffy blackish-brown hair, grey eyes, and a smile that made the world seem bright again. His hand was extended forward as an act of kindness to help her up.

Katara just nodded her head after some time and grabbed his hand to pull her up. Once she was on her feet again, the boy introduced himself.

"I'm Aang," he said.

"Katara," she answered.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked. "You had quite a fall."

"I'm ok," Katara answered. "Thanks for helping me by the way."

"No problem," Aang answered.

"I haven't seen you around before," Katara said.

"Oh, I'm in 7th grade," Aang replied. "Although I'm guessing you're a grade higher than me seeing as you look older than a 7th grader but younger than a 9th."

"You guessed correct," said Katara. "But to tell you something, I really don't want to be here. My friends dragged me here just because."

Toph had actually dragged her there so she wouldn't have to go alone. Dances weren't her thing. But to her parents, dances were everything. So, to make it less uncomfortable, Toph dragged Katara along because she knew that Katara hated school dances just as much as she did.

"Oh," Aang hummed. "I wanted t come because I just moved in last week. I wanted to get to know people so I bought a ticket and came here."

Katara thought over what he had just said. Thinking over a few things before she answered. "Wait a minute. Did you just move into that big white house on Winter Street?"

Aang looked a bit shocked at first but recovered in a second. "Yeah. I did. How do you know?"

"Because," Katara said, "I live in the big blue house next to you. I was watching the movers take your stuff into the house. I think I even saw you move something."

"Oh. Heh. Few! For a second there I thought you were some creeper," Aang told her.

They laughed for a second before Sokka came over looking a little peeved with Suki following right behind him.

"There you are Katara!" he yelled. "I was looking everywhere for you."

"Well, I decided to go dance. Then someone pushed me and I fell. I was helped up by Aang over here," Katara replied.

Aang blushed and smiled, holding out his hand. "I'm Aang," he said. "I'm new here."

Sokka looked at the boy for a second. He had on jeans, a t-shirt, and was wearing a hoody. After thinking it over, Sokka shook Aang's hand.

"Well, glad to meet you but we have a crisis on our hands," Sokka told his sister.

"What is it now Sokka?" Katara asked a bit annoyed.

"They're out of chips!" Sokka practically screamed throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

Suki jumped in at that moment. "Calm down Sokka. They have other kinds of food and the dance is almost over."

"Ok, ok," Sokka said. "But still."

"If you want food that bad, we'll go home now," Katara sighed. "I would be more than happy to leave."

"Ok," Sokka answered. "We'll leave in a few. I think the slow song is coming up."

And with that, Sokka and Suki left. Katara sighed. The slow song was for all of the first time couples and people who just wanted to dance. It was mainly a chance to embarrass new couples and to sometimes get them to break up. It was called The Dance.

"Who were they?" Aang asked.

"Oh. Right," Katara chuckled. "The boy was my brother, Sokka, and the girl is his girlfriend, Suki."

"Oh. Ok," Aang said. Just as he was about to say something else, his phone vibrated indicating he just got a text. "I have to go. My guardian, Gyatso, is outside waiting for me."

"Well, ok," said Katara. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Aang waved to her as he disappeared into the crowd leaving Katara to drown in thought as she walked back to her chair against the wall.

She couldn't stop thinking about him. How nice he was, how cute he was when he blushed. Then, it hit her, _I think I like him. _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(A/N) Ok, that's not **_**exactly **_**how my night went. Alright, it wasn't at all how my night went. I wish it went like that though. *sigh* Keep dreaming Reya, keep dreaming. Anyway, this is going to be a multy-chapter story. You probably guessed that because it sort of just ended there. I'll probably have the next chapter up by tomorrow or next week. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hello there again. So here I am with the second chapter of The Dance. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Most of you said that Katara liked Aang a bit too early into the story. Well, he's a likable guy. Plus, if you believe in love at first sight, you'll know what I mean. And don't criticize me if I get the romantic stuff wrong. I've never been in a relationship before. Well, I was in a relationship. For like 5 hours though. My friend made me break up with the guy. Anyway, this takes place after the dance. The next day to be precise. Also **_**I WOULD LIKE PEOPLE TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES! **_**I hate it when people ask me stuff and I give the answer in the note. **

**I still have a bit of a writers block and I have fixed some awkward mistakes in the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar=NOT MINE!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It was the day after the dance. Katara was in the kitchen baking cookies. Her hair was done up in a messy French braid and she was wearing a blue sweater and jeans.

She was about to take the cookies out of the oven when she heard someone come down the stairs.

"I smell cookies!" It was Sokka. Of course. She should have known.

As Sokka came into the kitchen at lightning speed, he tripped over the leg of the chair that was in the dining room and fell. As soon as he was down, he was up again.

"I meant to do that!" he stated.

"Of course Sokka," Katara said as she rolled her eyes.

"So why are you making cookies?" Sokka asked. "You only make cookies for a special occasion. Has someone died? Is it your birthday? Is it dad's birthday?"

"Sokka calm down," his sister sighed. "These cookies are for Aang. I figured since he just moved in, we should make him feel welcome."

"Is Aang that kid that I met last night?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, he is," Katara stated.

"Well," said Sokka, "can I at least have some cookies?"

"No," Katara said bluntly.

"Two?"

"No."

"How about one?" Sokka tried again.

"Sokka, you're not even going to get a crumb of one of these cookies," said Katara. "Now, call Toph over or something so you guys can play video games and eat junk and what not."

"Fine," Sokka grumpily stated as he walked off mumbling something about cookies and grumpy sisters.

"He'll never learn, will he?" Katara asked herself.

She pulled the last batch of cookies, put them on a paper plate, put a paper towel over them, and walked out the front door.

She didn't have to walk far. After all, Aang only lived a house away. When she got to the front door of his house, she knocked and an old man answered the door.

"Well hello," he said.

"Hello," Katara greeted. "Is Aang home?"

"Ahhh, yes," the man said. "Aang. There is someone here to see you."

Right after he said that, Aang came bounding down the stairs. Along side him was a giant Saint Bernard. The dog was a whitish color with light brown/gray markings on him.

"Oh," Aang said as he saw who was at the door. "Hi Katara."

"Hi Aang," Katara called to him.

Aang turned to his guardian. "It's ok Gyatso. I have this."

With that, Gyatso left for the living room, leaving Aang and Katara in the entry way.

"What do you have under there?" Aang asked as he pointed to the plate Katara was holding.

"Oh," Katara exclaimed, "I baked some cookies for you. As a nice gesture and to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Well, thanks," Aang said. "Would you like to come in so we can talk?"

"I would love to," Katara answered.

The dog barked once then settled himself on the rug in the living room. Katara stared at the dog for a second. Aang noticed this after some time of having her stare at the dog.

"Oh, that's Appa," Aang exclaimed. "He's very friendly. I got him when I was six at a pet shelter. He was abused by his previous owner."

Katara visibly relaxed. "Ok. He's just so big I thought he would bite or something."

"Oh, no. Gyatso wouldn't allow a dog in the house if he bit every single person he came in contact with," said Aang.

"Ok," Katara sighed as she went into the living room and set down the cookies on the coffee table in front of the couch. Aang sat next to her.

"I also have a cat named Momo," Aang said. "He's a Siamese cat."

Katara giggled. "You sure do have some weird animals."

"Well, I like animals," he explained. "That's why I'm a vegetarian.'

"Oh, I didn't know that," Katara said. "Now I know not to make anything that has meat in it when I bring food to your house."

They both laughed at the joke. Just then, a cat came into the living room. It jumped up onto Aang's lap and sat down.

"Katara," Aang said, "this is Momo."

Katara looked at the cat for a second, not sue what to do.

"Want to pet him?" Aang asked.

Katara looked hesitant for a moment but nodded. She reached a hand over to the cat and slowly stoked its back. Momo purred.

"I think he likes you," Aang said.

Just then, Katara cell phone rang making Momo stop purring and jump off of Aang's lap. Katara looked at her phone to see that her brother was calling her.

"I have to go," Katara sighed. "My brother's calling me. Must be a food related emergency."

Katara put the phone on mute ignoring Sokka's call and got up off the couch.

"Ok," Aang sadly remarked. "I guess I'll see you Monday then."

"You will," said Katara. "Bye."

"See ya."

Katara walked back to her house. She had a good short talk with Aang. It was pleasant. As she walked in the house, Katara heard the TV on in the family room. When she listened more closely, she could hear that it was a video game that was on. Katara walked into the room to see Sokka and Toph sitting on the couch playing a video game like she predicted.

"Hi Toph," Katara greeted.

"Hey Sugar Queen," Toph said, her foggy eyes not leaving the TV screen.

"Toph, I don't know how you can play video games. You're blind for crying out loud!" Katara exclaimed.

"It's a talent Sweetness," Toph answered. Just then, the screen showed black and then a mechanical voice said _"GAME OVER! The Blind Bandit wins!"_

"Yes!" Toph shouted.

"No!" Sokka wined. "You always win Toph!"

"Stop your wining Snoozles," Toph stated. "You should be used to me winning by now."

Katara laughed at her brothers pouting face. "So, why did you call me Sokka? I was just at Aang's house having a nice conversation when you interrupted us."

Sokka was about to answer when Toph interrupted him. "Wait. You're friends with Aang?" she asked.

"Yeah," Katara answered slowly. "What about him."

"Nothing at all," Toph said. "It's just… he's so shy that no one can talk to him. Not very keen on making friends. When did you meet him?"

"I met him at the dance last night," said Katara. "Someone pushed me over and I fell. Aang was kind enough to help me up when no one else would."

"Oh," Toph exclaimed. "Ok."

"Anyway, back on track," Katara shifted her attention from her friend to her brother. "Why did you call me?"

"Oh! Yeah," Sokka said. "I called you here because I was hungry."

Katara sighed. "Couldn't you have made yourself lunch?"

"I was too lazy to get up and I was playing video games with Toph at the time."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Ok. I guess I'll make you a turkey and beef sandwich."

"Make that two!" Toph yelled as Katara walked into the kitchen. She just rolled her eyes and went to work.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(A/N) And that's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! I kind of got out of my writers block. I had something else to tell you but I forgo- OH! I will post a new chapter of this story every weekend. That means either Saturday or Sunday. If I have a long weekend or a half day or a holiday I will try to post every other day. Anyway, review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Well hello there again! Here I am again but this time I have the 3rd chapter of The Dance with me! Man I love exclamation points! I don't have much to say but to review at the end and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: : {[ Nope. I still don't own it… **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The following Monday was cold and brutal. Katara was walking to school alone that day because her brother had decided to be 'sick' so he didn't have to take his science test.

Katara pulled her jacket close to her as she headed down the steps of her house taking a left to school. As she passed near Aang's house, she heard the front door open and close again. Then the voice of someone familiar.

"See you later, Gyatso!" Aang said cheerfully as he headed down the steps.

"Good bye, Aang. Have a nice day at school," Gyatso waved good bye to Aang and then headed into the house.

Aang stopped one he saw Katara walking alone. Then he walked up to her to greet her.

"Hey, Katara," he greeted cheerfully.

Katara jumped slightly at hearing his voice. "Oh. Hi, Aang."

"Why so down today?" Aang asked.

"Well, for starters, my lazy brother didn't study for his science exam and is now home 'sick'," explained Katara while putting hand quotes around the word 'sick'. "So now I have to walk to school alone."

"Well," Aang started, "would you mind if I walked with you?"

The blush on his face caught Katara completely off guard. She shook her head after some time as if to shake it off. "No. Not at all."

"Great!" Aang exclaimed.

"By the way, I forgot to ask you this earlier but I had to go. Who is that man that always seems to be taking care of you?"

"Oh," Aang sighed. "That's Gyatso, my guardian. When I was little, my mother and father were killed in a terrible accident. I was only 4-years-old at the time. There was no one that the police could contact to take care of me. My grandparents were dead and my mother and father were only children. So, they had no choice but to put me up for adoption. Then when I was 5, Gyatso came and adopted me. I could never thank him enough."

Katara looked down in shame of bringing up the topic. "Oh. Well, I'm sorry I brought it up."

"That's ok," said Aang. "It feels good to talk about it with someone."

"While we're on the same page, I want to tell you what happened to my mother and I would like to tell you stuff about my family," Katara said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Aang stated as they turned a corner. The school wasn't that far away now and they were coming up to Toph's house.

"No, I want to," Katara answered. "My mother was murdered when I was 7-years-old. I don't know how it happened though. I wasn't with her at the time. The cops said she was shot by someone on the street that had escaped from jail. My brother can be an idiot sometimes and will never learn the word 'no' when it comes to food. Like when I was baking the cookies to bring to you as a welcome gift."

They both laughed for a second. Katara started up again when the laughter died down. "My dad is the Chief of Police in the next town over. He's usually not home so I have to cook and clean and stuff."

"Well," said Aang, "you do have a lot to tell me about your family. It's nice to know more about you."

Just then, as they were passing by a big, light green house, the door to that house opened. Then a man's voice was heard.

"Now," he said, "you be careful Toph."

"I will dad," Toph sighed. "See you after school."

Katara turned to her friend as Toph's father closed the front door. "Hey, Toph!"

"Hey, Sugar Queen!" Toph said as she blindly walked to her friend. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing" Katara answered. "I was just walking to school with Aang. Want to join us?"

The boy in question looked a bit shy for a moment when Katara looked at him for his approval. He shrunk back a bit but answered her questioning look. "Umm… y-yeah. D-do you want to j-join us?" Aang squeaked out the question like he was answering a monster.

"Oh!" Katara exclaimed. "I almost forgot. Aang, this is Toph. Toph, Aang."

Toph extended her hand out in the direction that she thought Aang was in. "Nice to meet you, Aang."

"Umm… Toph… Aang is over here," Katara said as she moved the blind girls hand toward the direction that Aang was actually in.

"Well, I'm sorry Sweetness," Toph said sarcastically, "that my sight is just so keen." She waved her hand in front of her face to make her point.

Aang ignored the girls' little fight and shook Toph's hand awkwardly. "N-nice to m-meet you Toph."

After the encounter, an awkward silence followed. It was so dense, you could literally feel it in the air. Katara broke it as she said, "Well, we better get to school before the bell rings."

The little group of now three people kept walking to school in silence.

"So," Aang said, indicating Toph, "You're blind?"

"Blind as a bat," Toph answered.

"But, umm, Toph… bats aren't blind," said Aang. "They can see perfectly well."

"Exactly," was all Toph said as they headed up the school steps.

Aang just stared at her in a questionable way.

"Bye, guys," said Katara. "I have to get to class or the teacher will yell at me. See you later."

"Bye, Katara!" Aang called after her as she headed down the 8th grade hallway.

"Wow, Twinkle Toes," Toph remarked. "You don't seem too shy around Sweetness."

"Huh?" Aang questioned.

"I said you don't seem too shy around Sweetness!" Toph practically yelled grabbing the attention of most of the students in the hallway.

"N-no," Aang tried speaking. "I d-didn't mean th-that. What I m-meant was, why did you c-call me that?"

"Wow, you do have a bit of a problem when it comes to talking to new people," Toph said bluntly. "I make nicknames for people all the time. Like how I call Katara Sugar Queen or Sweetness. Although, she isn't that sweet most of the time when it comes to me or her brother."

Aang silently laughed.

Toph went on. "I call Sokka, Katara's brother, Snoozles because he sleeps most of the day on the weekends. Katara is always the one to wake him up everyday."

Again, Aang stayed silent but laughed to himself.

"I call Suki, Sokka's girlfriend, Honey or just her regular name. Not many nicknames to make up for her. Then finally, I call Zuko, me, Katara, Sokka, and Suki's friend, Sparky because he's hotheaded. His girlfriend doesn't have a name yet. She doesn't contribute much to the group though."

Aang silently nodded but stopped when he realized that the blind girl he was talking to couldn't see it. Finally, Aang got to his locker and stopped. "Well, this is my locker. I'll see you later?"

"You will see me later," Toph answered. "I usually hang around Katara."

With that said, she was gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At the end of the day, Katara was walking home when she heard someone's footsteps coming up behind her. She turned around to, again, see Aang.

"Hi, Aang," Katara greeted.

Aang stopped beside her.

"Hi, Katara," Aang said back.

Just then, Suki and Toph appeared on the other side of Katara.

"Hi, Suki. Toph," said Katara. "What are you doing?"

"I'm walking to your house," Suki replied. "I want to see how Sokka's doing."

"Ok," Katara nodded. "What about you Toph?"

"I need someone to guide me home or my parents will flip out," Toph answered.

"No problem," said Katara. "Suki," she turned toward her other friend, "this is Aang. You met him at the dance, remembered?"

"Oh, yes!" Suki exclaimed. "It's nice to officially meet you, Aang."

She extended her hand for Aang to shake and with some hesitance, Aang accepted it.

"Nice to meet you too, Suki," Aang said.

As Aang let go of Suki's hand, Zuko walked up to them with his arm around Mai's waist.

"Hey, guys!" Suki greeted the couple this time.

"Hey," Mai drawled.

"Hi," said Zuko.

"Zuko, Mai, this is Aang," Katara gesturing to Aang. He extended his hand toward Zuko first then Mai.

"Nice to meet you, Aang," Zuko said.

Mai just nodded her head. "Same here."

"Hey, Katara," Zuko turned to the brunette, "where's Sokka?"

Katara sighed. "He's home 'sick'."

"Ok," Zuko shrugged. "Anyway, I have to leave. My uncle will be wondering where I am and I need to walk Mai home. See ya."

Zuko waved to the group as he and Mai walked off.

"I have to get home, too," Suki informed her friends. "I'll see you tomorrow though."

"Bye, Suki," Aang and Katara said in unison making them both blush and turn their heads.

Toph just silently waved good bye to her friend and started walking indicating that the group that was with her do the same.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Katara plopped herself on the couch after making dinner and doing her homework. Suki had come and gone and now Sokka came downstairs.

"How was it at school?" he asked, a fake cough following.

"Good," Katara answered. "You know, you don't need to fake the cough. I know you're not really sick Sokka. You're just lucky dad was home to buy it. If he wasn't, I would have just sent you to school. Sokka pouted for a second but regained his composure after smelling something delicious.

"Is dinner ready yet?" he eagerly asked his sister.

"It has been for a while now, Sokka," Katara replied.

"Then why didn't you call me down?" he said faking anger. Katara just shrugged. "Never mind. Let's eat!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(A/N)** **This chapter kind of ended a bit funny but I had nothing else to write! You guys are just lucky I made time to write this chapter and post it the day after I posted the previous one. Any who, my comma key is sticky so it took me twice as long as it would have to write this because there are so many comma's and I had to press the key, like, 5 times before a comma can show up. Besides that, review! It will make my day! = {] **


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) *sigh* Well, before you read, I want to tell you guys a story. STORY TIME! Gather 'round little children so you can hear about the time AvatarIsMyLife was a stupid fan girl!**

**Ok, so, on Wednesday, I asked my mother to order me The Promise. You know, the new Avatar: The Last Airbender comic book? Anyway, she ordered it and turns out, the book ain't gonna be published 'till January 27, 2012! But guess what! The stupid computer said that it wouldn't shipped 'till February 10, 2012! I sat there with a slack jaw for almost 10 whole minutes! Then, I locked myself in my room and cried for 3 minutes! But the good news is, I got the book preordered. Bad news… well… there are about 87 days until I get it! **

**Ok, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Avatar. But I do own this really sour face that I have on right now. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

A week later and Aang and Katara had become the best of friends. Walking to school together, sitting at lunch together, walking home together. Sokka was annoyed most of the time. Aang didn't usually talk to him. Toph didn't have the same luck. Neither did the rest of the gang. Aang usually only talked to Katara. And only Katara. Even when he would talk with his teachers it would be a quick one way conversation. The teacher being the one doing all the talking. Katara noticed this and she had had enough of it. It was time to talk to him about it.

That day, she had asked Aang to come to her house. He had told her the previous day that he wasn't doing too well in school and that his grades were slipping. She had seen this as the perfect opportunity to help him. With his homework and his quietness. Plus, she wanted to introduce him to her father.

That day Katara and Aang were walking to Katara's house so she could help Aang with his homework.

"So, Aang," Katara started.

Aang looked up at her with big, curious eyes.

"What subjects are you having trouble with?" she asked.

"Well, I'm having trouble in Social Studies and Math," he answered her, loking down to the ground as if in shame.

"Lucky for you I have A's in both of those subjects," Katara said as she spotted her house coming up. "Let's go then!"

Katara then dragged Aang down the sidewalk to her house. He was a little stunned at first but recovered enough to catch up with her.

When they reached Katara's front door, Katara was breathing heavily and Aang was out of breath. Katara pulled out her house key and opened the door, letting herself then Aang inside.

"Nice place," Aang said as he walked into the dining room and put his backpack on a chair, sitting in the other chair that was beside the backpack.

Katara walked over and sat herself down in the chair that was to the left of Aang.

"So," she said, "get out all the stuff that you need help on and we'll get started."

Just then, Sokka and Toph walked in and sat themselves in the living room on the sofa. Suki walked in shortly after followed closely by Mai and Zuko.

"Do you mind Katara?" Sokka asked. "I brought some friends over."

Sokka stuck his head in the dining room to see a very annoyed Katara and a shy looking Aang with his face painted red.

"What is he doing here?" Sokka asked.

"Well," Katara said, "Aang needed help on his homework so I invited him over so I could help."

She was still very annoyed with her brother, but Sokka just shrugged it off and went into the living room to see his friends watching TV.

"Sorry if they're a bother," Katara apologized. "I didn't know Sokka was bringing some friends over."

"That's ok," Aang said, "as long as we can just get the work over with."

Katara looked at Aang for a second. He looked as though he didn't really want to be there at the moment. His face was still painted a light pink and his eyes would look anyplace but hers.

"Aang," said Katara tentatively, "why are you so shy around my friends? You've known them for quite a while now and I just want to know."

He didn't acknowledge her for a while. He didn't even make eye contact with her. He just looked at his paper with his pencil poised, ready to do his homework. Aang was as still as a statue.

"Talking will make you feel better," Katara whispered as she put her hand on his shoulder. He seemed to physically relax at the soft touch.

Aang gave a slight sigh and set down his pencil.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked her. She nodded and he sighed. "When I was little, back when I was in a foster home, everyone seemed to tease me. I was the one who stood out in the crowd. I was the one who helped people. But in the end, they always ended up pushing me away. I became the quiet one and would always do what I was told to do. I longed for a family who could just take me away from that prison. Since I was so quiet, no one wanted to be my friend. When Gyatso adopted me, I went to a new school. I had a new reputation. Some people thought I just didn't have any vocal cords. I would only talk to adults, but kept all conversation at a minimum."

Katara sat there open eared. She had never new. She was about to say something when he went on.

"People would always judge me for my looks. What I wore, where I lived, what kind of family I was from. I never could do anything about it. So when Gyatso and I moved, I wanted to start fresh. Isn't working out as far as friends go."

Katara sat there silently, letting the information sink in.

"Why did you pick me to talk to then, Aang?" she asked.

"I saw you there," he began, "on the ground and you looked like you were almost in tears. I had to do something. I couldn't just let you lie there on the ground."

She was touched by his words. She looked down for a second. When she looked back up, Aang looked like he was on the verge of tears. He was looking down at his paper as if in shame. That same rosy pink hue still tinted on his face.

"You know you can tell me anything," said Katara. "I won't tell anyone. I promise. But I think you should make friends with my friends. Or at least get to know them. They're nice people and I'm sure they won't make fun of you."

"Are you sure?" Aang asked as he looked up at her.

"I'm most positive," Katara stated. "Now, let's get back to work. Ok so the area of a cylinder is the radius squared times pi…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Toph and Sokka were in the living room playing a video game. Toph was currently winning – as usual – and Sokka was currently loosing.

"BEAT THAT MEAT HEAD!" Toph yelled as she fired a laser into Sokka's character's head.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sokka cried as he lost his last life to a little blind girl with all of he lives still intact.

Suki watched in amusement as her boyfriend pouted like a little girl who wanted a Barbie doll but couldn't have one. She silently giggled to herself. Oh, she was totally going to use this against Sokka sometime in the future and probably tell their kids if they had any when they grew up.

Just then, Hakoda – Sokka and Katara's dad – walked into the living room. He still had on his police gear from work.

None of the kids looked up to acknowledge the owner of the house.

"Hello, Hakoda," everyone except Toph and Sokka said in unison.

"Hi dad," Sokka said as he got up and planted himself next to his girlfriend.

"Hey," Toph called as she headed into the kitchen passing Hakoda as she did.

Aang and Katara came into the living room at that moment. Aang stopped in his tracks while Katara went up to hug her father.

"Welcome home, dad," she said as she stepped away and motioned for Aang to step forward. He did albeit hesitantly and stared at his shoes. His hands limp by his sides.

"Dad," Katara started, "this is Aang. Aang, dad."

"Nice to meet you," Hakoda said as he extended his hand toward Aang. Aang reached out and shook it without a word, nodding to show that he meant the same.

"Katara, can I talk to you in private for a second?" Hakoda asked.

"Sure dad," Katara said as she motioned for Aang to go sit down on the sofa for a second. He nodded and walked silently to the sofa.

"Katara," Hakoda started, "who is that boy?"

"Oh," said Katara, "that's Aang. He's a friend of mine."

"Doesn't talk much does he?" her dad asked her.

"No," Katara said, "he's a bit shy. Aang lives next door and I said I would help him with his homework."

"Well, ok," said Hakoda.

Just then they heard a _bang!_ Katara ran into the kitchen to see Toph standing over the refrigerator that was lying on the ground. In her hands she had an assortment of food.

"I think you need a new one of these," Toph said and Katara sighed. _Better go to the store tomorrow and see what I can do, _she thought as she sighed once more and walked into the living room to join her other friends leaving Toph to grab more food out of the cabinets.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(A/N) Took me a while but I got it done. I might have 2 other chapters posted by the end of the weekend. Also, I have to start working on a Thanksgiving story for my tradition! I'm going to my cousin's house for Thanksgiving and so I might have to post the story there. I also might have to bring this laptop with me. Damn! This is going to be such a pain in the neck to bring! Ugh! Anyway, I hope you had a nice Friday! I know I didn't… Although I think this chapter did turn out great! So, review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Ok… now seriously… I'M ON **_**FIRE! **_**I have been able to get so much done this week. I want to get out as many chapters out for as many stories as I can. It's a habit. I just want to get these out before I have writers block again. Right now, I'm just getting these flows of stories that keep rushing to me. So be prepared. **

**Disclaimer: I own a new computer to write with but not Avatar.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

That weekend, Katara was at the furniture store to look for a new refrigerator to replace the one Toph broke. She sighed. If only Toph knew how to _use _a refrigerator, then maybe this wouldn't be happening right now. Katara hated going to the furniture store, with all of the older ladies staring at her because she looked a bit young to be looking at kitchen appliances.

"Hello, Katara," said a familiar voice from behind her. She turned around to see Aang walking up behind her.

"Hey, Aang," Katara waved. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Aang started, "I was at the arcade and remembered you said that you were looking for a new refrigerator to replace the one Toph broke."

"Oh," Katara blushed. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Aang confirmed. "So… did you pick one out yet?"

"No," Katara replied. "Not yet. I saw a few ones that I liked in particular, but they were a bit expensive. My dad only gave me a certain amount of money to buy one."

Aang laughed. "Well, maybe I could help you."

"Of course," Katara said. "But it involves Math. I hope I taught you well, young pupil."

Katara faked a bow, then stood back up to a now bowing Aang. She giggled.

"It looks like you're getting into the groove of my awesome teaching strategies," Katara laughed. "By the way, how are you doing on tests lately? Get any good grades?"

Aang nodded vigorously. "I got a solid B on my Social Studies quiz this week and an A- on my Math test."

Katara grinned. She liked to know that Aang was doing great in school, all because she tutored him for one night.

"That's great to hear," Katara said as she turned around to face a refrigerator that looked just like her old one. "Now, would you mind helping me with this one? I think this is it."

"Alright," Aang shrugged as he walked over toward the refrigerator.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'm glad I got that over with," Katara sighed as she and Aang walked back to her house. "It was a hassle, but I got it done."

"When did they say the refrigerator would be shipped to your house, again?" Aang asked.

"In about a week," Katara answered him. "But that's just because I insisted."

They both laughed as they got to Katara's house.

"This is my stop," Katara said. "Have a safe walk home."

"I will," said Aang, "don't you worry."

Katara giggled as she strode into her house.

"Sokka," she called, "I'm home!"

"Great!" Sokka yelled as he came down the stairs. "Now I can finally have some _real _food. I'm tired of eating only bread and cereal."

"Well," Katara began, "considering I just went out to buy a new fridge, I don't think you'll be having some 'real' food for a while."

"Damn it!" Sokka said as he headed back upstairs. "Toph, I don't think the foods coming any time soon!"

Katara rolled her eyes.

"Then go out and buy some, Snoozles!" Toph could be heard yelling from upstairs. "I can't just sit here all day without food!"

"Go buy it yourself!" Sokka yelled back.

"Yeah, Sokka, why don't I just skip on down to the store and look at what's good."

"Oh," Sokka said as the realization dawned on him, "sorry."

Katara sighed. One week. It would only be one week until she could make some 'real' food as Sokka called it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Later that day, Katara walked out of her house to grab the mail. She was surprised to see that, not only was there a ton of mail for her to open, there was also a letter in the mail for _her._

"That's strange," she said to herself as she put down the rest of the mail and opened the note.

It read:

_Dear Katara, _

_ Sorry if this is a bit soon, but I want to have lunch with you today. Meet me at The Jasmine Dragon tea shop at 12:30. I'll be waiting your arrival. _

_Sincerely,  
>Aang<em>

Katara gasped. _This is a bit soon, _she thought. Although, she wondered why Aang didn't just come right out and say it. Although, he was shy, so she did understand. She would just go to make him happy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When 12:00 came around, Katara knew it was time to get ready for lunch with Aang.

"And where do you think you're going, missy?" Sokka asked from the doorway, making her jump a bit.

"Sokka," Katara sighed, "I told you, I'm going to have lunch with Aang at the Jasmine Dragon."

Sokka raised his finger to protest, but Katara butted in before he could say anything. "And no, you cannot come."

Sokka sighed. "But there's no real food here."

"Then eat some cereal," Katara suggested.

"There's no milk," Sokka whined.

"Then eat it with sink water for all I care!" Katara yelled as she walked over and slammed the door to her bedroom in Sokka's face.

Sokka could be heard giving a huff of annoyance behind her door, then walking away.

Katara grabbed a pair of jeans, a blue knit sweater, and some baby blue Converse sneakers.

"A bit blue," Katara mused to herself, "but it ought to do. I just hope Aang likes it."

Katara opened her bedroom door and walked out, down the stairs, and out the front door.

The Jasmine Dragon tea shop was a little diner that had the best tea in the world, according to Katara, there. The shop was owned by Iroh, Zuko's uncle. The diner wasn't far away, only in the center of town, about 3 blocks from Katara's house.

When Katara got to the shop, she walked in to find, not only Aang sitting at a table, but Jet watching her from a table at the opposite corner of the room.

Katara frowned a bit, but walked over to Aang and sat down in the chair opposite of him.

"Hey, Katara," Aang greeted her as she sat down. "Glad you could make it."

"It's very nice to be here," she answered him. "So… have you eaten here before?"

"Not yet," Aang said. "Although, I hear their tea is great. Gyatso loves tea and he recommended this place to me. I just thought you would like to join me."

Katara noticed a blush that was completely visible on his face.

"Aang," said Katara. Aang looked up, "there's no need to be embarrassed. I loved coming here as a child. Did you know that Zuko's uncle owns this place?"

"No," Aang answered, "I never knew that. Does his uncle like tea?"

"Very much," Katara giggled. "When I come here, he always gives me the history on tea, even though I've heard the story so many times."

They both laughed.

"Are you ready to order?" Iroh asked as he came to their table.

Katara looked at Aang; he nodded, so Katara answered, "Yes. Aang, would you like to order first."

"Oh… um… ok," Aang stated nervously. "Can I have a salad, please?"

"Of course," Iroh nodded. "And you, Miss Katara?"

Katara was too busy looking at Jet, who seemed to be eyeing her from across the room, to notice that someone had spoken to her.

"Katara," Aang questioned tentatively, as he put a hand on her shoulder, "it's time for you to order."

Katara shook her head at hearing Aang talk. "Oh… yes. Um… can I have whatever Aang is having?"

"Certainly," Iroh replied as he walked of.

"Katara," Aang started, "do you know him?"

Aang nodded over toward jet.

"Yes," she said, "I know him, but he's a jerk."

"Why is that?" Aang asked her.

"It's a long story," Katara sighed.

"Please tell me," Aang pleaded.

"Well," Katara began, "it started a couple years ago, Zuko was at my house talking to Sokka about something…

_*Flashback*_

"_So," said Zuko, "Did you see how Mai just came up to me and started talking today? She's never really spoken to me in my life."_

"_I don't know, man," Sokka answered. "All I know is that you've had a crush on that emo girl since, like, forever. You should go talk to her. Ask her on a date or something."_

"_That reminds me," said Zuko, "I invited that Jet kid over here. Do you mind? He just asked if he could come over. I couldn't say no. Besides, I think he has a bit of a crush on Katara."_

"_Nah, it's cool," Sokka stated as he got up from the couch, pausing the video game, and went into the kitchen. "Besides, Katara hasn't even dated yet. At least _one _person actually thinks she's cool."_

_They both laughed as the doorbell rang. _

"_I'll get it," Zuko offered. "It's probably Jet."_

"_Ok," Sokka yelled from the kitchen, "tell him that Katara is in her room."_

_Zuko opened the door to see Jet standing there. _

"_Hey, Zuko," Jet greeted. "Can I come in?"_

"_Of course," said Zuko as he stepped aside. "By the way, Katara is in her room if you want to talk to her."_

"_Thanks," Jet replied as he walked into the house, up to Katara's room. He opened the door to see Katara sitting at her desk, on the computer. "Hello, Katara."_

_Katara jumped back a bit. "Jet, what are you doing here? And don't you ever knock?"_

"_Knocking isn't my thing," he answered, "and besides," he grabbed Katara and pushed her up against the wall, "it gives me the element of surprise."_

_At that moment, he kissed her. She tried screaming, but it was no use. All she could do was hope that he would pull away soon. _

_She was running out of air, fast. So, she did the only thing she could do, bite his lip… hard. He screamed and pulled back, blood dripping down his lower jaw. _

"_Oh, you'll pay for that," Katara ran out of the room and down the block, hoping to never see Jet's face again._

_*End Flashback* _

"… So, there you have it," Katara finished explaining to a stunned looking Aang. Their food had arrived, but it could wait a while.

"That's awful, Katara," Aang said. "I never knew. Now I know that I can never trust Jet. Thanks for telling me the story."

"You're welcome," Katara sighed. "It's just nice to finally tell someone. Now," they both looked down at their plates, "let's eat."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(A/N) Ok, so, a bit straight forward. Not much excitement in this chapter, although, it is the longest one. I'm getting a bit of a writer's block now, so I hope to be writing like crazy tomorrow or today so I can get chapters up. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. People are just so kind these days. I have to go now, but review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Hello there! I know, I know… it's a bit early to be a week to update, but I have a good reason! I had some inspiration and I'm sick as hell. Seriously, I have strep throat and I feel horrible right now! I just have to get this out before another migraine comes on. Better get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Thanks for walking home with me, Aang," said Katara. "I really appreciate it."

"It was no problem," Aang replied. "After you talked to me in the diner I thought you didn't really want to walk home alone. Plus, my house is right here."

Aang and Katara were walking home from The Jasmine Dragon diner. Aang considered staying there for a while, but when he saw the look of fright on Katara's face, he had to go home with her, just to make her happy.

"Well," Katara sighed as she stopped at the front of her house, "this is my stop. And again," Katara leaned over and kissed Aang on the cheek, "thanks for walking home with me Aang. It was sweet of you to do."

Aang was a bit dazed by her kiss for a moment. When he realized that Katara had said something to him, he shook his head as if to clear his brain of the fogginess.

"O-oh," Aang stuttered. "Y-you're welcome."

Katara giggled at his shyness before taking out her house key and unlocking the front door to her house.

Aang just stood there. He had never had a girl kiss him on the cheek before. He reached a careful hand up to the cheek she kissed and tentatively toughed it before stumbling home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sokka was at the video game store down at the mall picking out a new video game with Toph who was chewing on a piece of gum. Toph blew a bubble and it made a _pop _sound before she chewed it some more.

"So," she began, "what game are we gonna get this time?"

Sokka looked down at her from her right side. "I don't know," he answered truthfully. "I just want a video game to play that I already haven't. Besides, Katara must be home by now. She might want some time to cook for me."

"What makes you think she'll even make you a sandwich?" Toph stated bluntly as she popped another bubble. "When I was over there before she left, it sounded like she didn't even want to talk to you that much."

"Eh," Sokka shrugged as he picked up a game that looked like it had sword fighting in it. "She'll get over it and make me something later. Plus, dad's coming home for dinner tonight, so she'll have to make something then."

"Whatever," said Toph as she blew another bubble. "Hey, you finished picking a game yet? I'm getting kinda hungry and just a bit bored."

Sokka sighed. "Fine, I got one. Let's check out."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Suki had just finished putting the finishing touches on a letter to Sokka.

"There," she said as she sealed the light green envelope, "all finished."

Suki had written a note to Sokka to ask him on a date. Even though she could have just asked him herself, or even called him, she thought it was more romantic this way.

"I just hope he replies back," she sighed to herself as she got up and made her way to her mailbox that was located at the end of her driveway.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Katara!" Sokka called from outside the front door to his house. "Katara, are you there?"

Katara sighed. She knew she should let him in, but it was so peaceful right now. Well, except for the screaming banshee that was outside the door. She sighed again to herself, getting up off the couch from watching TV to let her brother in.

Katara unlocked the door and Sokka came barging in.

"Why didn't you unlock the door in the first place?" Sokka questioned his sister as Katara went into the living room and sat back down on the couch.

"I didn't feel the need to," Katara answered simply. "Plus, it was much calmer when you _weren't _in here."

Sokka pouted for a second, trying to think of a way to get back at her for the rude comment. He smiled evilly as he thought of something perfect to say.

"So anyway," he started casually, too casually for Katara's liking, "how was your date with Aang?"

Katara's eyes widened and she blushed. "It was not a date," she replied. "It was more like a friendly invitation to lunch to get to know each other better."

"Katara," said Sokka, "you're the only person Aang has really talked to in ages besides his guardian. You've known him for a while now, so I think you guys know pretty much everything about each other. Don't you dare say it wasn't a date."

"It wasn't!" Katara yelled, her face even more red than before.

Sokka laughed a bit to himself, whipping a tear of mirth from his eye. "Ok, ok, I was only kidding. Sheesh, doesn't take a lot to get you all worked up."

Katara's mood turned from one of embracement to one of anger. "Oh, ha-ha. So tell me, what are you going to make yourself for dinner?"

Sokka turned toward his sister with a questionable look. "I thought dad was coming home," he said.

Katara sucked in a breath. "Yeah," she drawled out slowly, "I forgot to mention that he is staying late at work and isn't going to be home for dinner."

Sokka looked at his sister in horror. "Are you still gonna make dinner for us?" he asked her.

"For _me,_" Katara answered him. "I just made dinner for me. Why don't you make some soup for yourself? Oh, that's right, you don't know how because I always make it for you!"

Sokka sighed. _Now I really wish I had taken up the offer of Katara teaching me how to make soup when I had the chance, _he thought to himself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Toph flopped herself on her bed. _Oh, why do I always have to be treated like I'm helpless? _She thought to herself.

That night at dinner, her mother and father had told her that she was going to have a tutor help her with her school work even though she was getting A's and B's in all of her classes. She sighed again.

"Maybe that's just not enough for them," she said to herself. "Maybe I'm not the perfect little angel they always wanted. So what? I'm me. Isn't that enough for them?"

She sighed one last time before crawling under her covers and falling to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aang was at the dinner table having dinner with Gyatso.

"So," his guardian started, "how was your day?"

Aang picked up his fork with some lettuce on it and took a bite, chewing carefully.

"Fine," he answered dreamily, thinking of the kiss Katara had given him on the cheek earlier that day.

"Aang," Gyatso said, putting down his own fork and looking at Aang, "is there something wrong?"

Aang shook his head. He was positive if he kept doing that, his head might spin right off.

"No, there's nothing wrong, Gyatso," Aang replied. "I was just thinking of something, that's all."

"Well, ok," said Gyatso, concerned. "Once you are done with dinner, you need to work on your homework."

"Ok," Aang sighed. _I wonder if Katara likes me the way I like her._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(A/N) This chapter didn't take me long. I thought I'd put the other character's points of view in here just for kicks. **

**I'm thinking of making a story on Katara's modern day diary, just for the hell of it. Tell me what you think of that. If I get enough positive reviews by the end of the week, I will have the first chapter up. Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Not much to say. Let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: Still no Avatar for me…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Hey, Twinkle Toes," Toph said as Aang slammed his locker door shut. "What's up?"

Aang jumped at her sudden appearance beside him. He shrugged in response to her question, and then realized she couldn't see it.

"Nothing," Aang whispered, "you?"

"Damn, Air Head, I thought you were going to be a little more responsive this time. By the way, I heard you took Miss Prissy Pants on a date the other night, how did it go? Was there some lip action?"

Aang blushed. He was sure glad that she was blind. "No," he answered just as softly, "I just asked her if she wanted to go to lunch with me. It was a friendly gesture, but she did kiss me on the cheek after I walked her home."

"Wow, Aang," Toph stood there, shocked, "this is the first time you've been so responsive to anyone but Katara. Why are you telling me this?"

"Well," Aang began, getting a bit louder, "you're the only other friend I have besides Katara that I can talk to. I can't really tell her what she already knows."

Toph pondered this for a second. "That's true."

"Plus," Aang continued, talking in a normal voice, "I told Katara that I would try to become friends with her friends. It's hard, but I think I can do it."

"Sweetness," said Toph, "now you can open up to us! It's not like we're going to hurt you, maybe tease you, but not hurt you in a physical or emotional way. If we did, Sugar Queen will surely be at your side to walk you through it."

"Thanks," Aang said. "You know what; I think I can do this."

"That's the spirit!" Toph cheered loudly, making everyone in the hall turn toward her. "Let's get to class."

"Ok," Aang replied.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Suki," Sokka called down the hall of the High School to his girlfriend, "Suki, I got your letter!"

Sokka was waving around a paper not that was a light forest green while running down the hall. Suddenly, he tripped over himself and landed on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"I'm ok!" he wheezed as he jumped back up, out of breath.

Suki giggled as she watched her boyfriend start running down the hall again.

When Sokka got to her locker, he gave her a kiss. "I got your letter."

"So I've heard," Suki replied, giggling some more. "What do you say?"

"I would love to!" Sokka answered her as he gave her another kiss.

They both erupted in laughter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Katara was walking down the hall to her homeroom, thinking to herself. Ever since Aang had asked her to have lunch with him, her feelings had grown for the little 7th grader by a ton. Even though it wasn't a date that he took her on, it was still a nice offer of friendship. Although, she sometimes wished it _was _a date.

Katara grabbed her books, shut her locker, and headed to her class.

The teacher took attendance, told them of upcoming events, and then dismissed them to go to their first period classes.

"Hello, class," the language teacher said, "open your books to page quatre-vingt-six."

_86, _Katara told herself in her head and opened her French text book.

"Now," the teacher went on, "we will be learning about…"

Katara tuned her out and started at the ceiling in a day dream. What if Aang really _does _ask her out on a _real _date sometime? Of course he wouldn't do it in person, he would probably write her. That would have been fine though, he was, after all, a shy kid.

"Miss Katara," the teacher said, making Katara snap out of her day dream, "can you tell us what that means?"

"Sorry," Katara apologized, "I wasn't really paying attention."

"Alright, then," the teacher sighed, "pay attention, we have a test coming up next week and I expect the whole class to be prepared."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Katara was walking home from school, Sokka following close behind with Suki on his arm and Toph following in the middle of the couple and Katara.

"Wait up!" they all heard a familiar voice shout from behind them.

Katara turned around to see Aang running up to them.

"Hey, Aang," Katara greeted.

"Hey, Aang," the rest said in unison.

"Can I walk with you guys?" Aang questioned as he fell into step beside Katara.

"Sure," Katara answered him. "Do you guys mind?" she asked the others behind her.

"Not at all," said Suki. "We could use the company."

Sokka and Toph nodded in agreement.

Aang smiled. "Thanks, guys. Katara," he turned to the girl beside him, "I need some help on my Social Studies homework. Do you think you could help me?"

"Sure, Aang," Katara replied, "anything for a friend."

"Thanks," Aang said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sokka and Toph were sitting in Sokka's room playing video games after Aang and Suki left. They were playing the new game that Sokka had bought at the video game store. Right now, Sokka was winning.

"Ha," Sokka cheered as he sliced Toph's character in half with the special space sword that he had made in his game, "I finally beat you at something!"

Toph hit him in the arm. "Looks like you _can _beat me in something after all. But to tell you the truth, sword fighting isn't my thing."

Sokka was too busy jumping around his room to hear what his friend had said.

"Toph," they both heard Katara say, "your father is here to get you!"

Toph sighed. "Bye, Snoozles, try not to gloat too much while I'm gone!"

"No promises!" Sokka called back to her as she walked down the stairs to her father's car.

"Katara," Sokka called down the stairs to his sister, "when is dinner going to be ready?"

"I made some soup!" Katara called back.

"Ca-" Sokka started but was interrupted.

"For me!" Katara called again. "I made some soup for me! Make yourself a sandwich!"

"Damn it," Sokka muttered under his breath.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(A/N) Nothing much to say but to review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) Sorry this took so long! I got grounded by my mother and wasn't supposed to have my computer back until after Christmas. I made a compromise and got it back earlier! **

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Ok, class," Katara's homeroom teacher said, "this month, there is an upcoming winter girls' choice dance. The dance is next Friday at 7:00pm. You can buy a ticket for it at lunch."

Just then, the bell rang. "Have a good day."

Katara was practically jumping out of her skin. _A girls' choice dance, _she thought. _This will be the perfect time for me to ask Aang out and tell him how I really feel!_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, in the 7th grade wing, Aang's homeroom teacher had told his class of the upcoming girls' choice dance. _A girls' choice dance means that Katara might ask me, _Aang thought as he walked to his first period class. _But I'm not sure she holds the same feelings for me that I do for her. _

"Twinkle Toes," Toph called, "what up?"

Aang turned around to see his new friend. Over the last week, he and Toph had been hanging out a lot, talking about various topics and discussing stuff about Katara. Toph now knew that Aang held major feelings for the 8th grade girl, but decided not to bring it up unless Aang wanted to.

"Nothing much, Toph," Aang replied. "I was just thinking of the girls' choice dance and if Katara was going to ask me or not."

"No doubt she will, Air Head," Toph said. "I've known Katara long enough to know that she isn't that oblivious. She'll ask you to the dance in no time flat."

Aang hesitated on his reply. "Well, ok. If you're sure."

"I'm sure, I'm sure," said Toph as she walked into the classroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Suki," Sokka yelled once again from the end of the 9th grade hallway, "Suki! I need to ask you something!"

Suki knew now that probably everyone in the whole school could hear him. He was always one to scream to her to her if he needed to ask her something. Or maybe just talk to her in general.

Sokka came to stand beside her locker, waiting until she grabbed the rest of her stuff and shut her locker door.

"So," Sokka started, "I heard there was a girls' choice dance coming up. Anything you want to ask me?"

Suki giggled. It was just too mess with his mind right then. "Yes," she answered.

"So," Sokka said slowly, "what do you want to ask me?"

"Do you mind if I take Zuko instead?" she asked.

Sokka's mouth dropped to the floor, and he was sputtering.

"W-what!" he screamed.

"I'm just kidding," Suki laughed out loud at Sokka's annoyed face. "Sokka, my sweet, meat loving guy?"

"What is it?" Sokka played along, although he was still annoyed with her.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Suki asked.

"I wouldn't dream of going with anyone else," Sokka answered with a fake bow. "And you shouldn't either."

Suki laughed and took his arm to go to class.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, Katara," Aang started as he, Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Suki were walking home from school, "I heard there was a girls' choice dance coming up."

Katara blushed. "Yeah," she said, "has anyone asked you yet?"

Aang shook his head. "No, has anyone asked you?"

"Not at all," Katara replied.

Katara and Aang were walking far ahead of the other so they could talk in private.

"But," Katara hesitated, "maybe… y-you know… w-we could go t-together… as… friends?"

Aang blushed a deep shade of red. "Oh… well… um… I-I would l-love to g-go with you."

Katara smiled and bent down to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks, Aang," Katara whispered in his ear.

"Y-you're welcome," Aang stammered.

"Katara," Sokka called from in back of them, "come here and resolve this battle for us!"

When the rest of the group finally caught up with them, Katara could see that Suki had her face in her hands. Katara giggled. _What have I now gotten myself into? _

"Katara," Sokka started, "Toph thinks that Call of Duty is better than that sword fighting game that I bought. I have to disagree. I tried to get Suki to resolve this but I think she just has a headache."

Katara sighed. "One, Suki has a headache because you probably talk too much. Two, Toph just likes Call of Duty more because she can beat you at it easily. Problem solved. Now I have to get home quickly, I'm making dinner for dad tonight because he's coming home."

"Great!" Sokka cheered. "Now I get to have _real _dinner instead of boiled water like I've been having since the refrigerator broke!"

"The new one should be here any time soon," Katara assured her brother.

Toph stopped walking. "Well, this is my stop. At least I think. I stopped keeping count of how many steps I took when I was fighting with Sokka."

"This is your house, Toph," Aang said. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," everyone else said in unison as she walked up the front steps.

"Hey, Aang," Katara turned to the boy standing next to her, "would you like to eat dinner at our house tonight? It will give you plenty of time to get to know my father."

Aang seemed hesitant to reply. "Alright," he said after a while.

"Great," Katara smiled. "Suki," she turned to her best friend, "do you want to stay also?"

"I would love to," she started, "but unfortunately I can't. I have a cheer squad meeting for cheerleading. I am the captain after all. Plus, Ty Lee just became a new member, so I have to train her. See you around."

With that, she was off, heading toward her house in the opposite direction.

"I guess it's just us now," Sokka said. "What's for dinner anyway, Katara?"

"Stewed sea-prunes," Katara replied. "Dad loves them, so I thought I'd cook them up special just for him."

"Sounds pretty good," Sokka stated with a lick of his lips as he rubbed his hands together. "Anything else?"

"Well," Katara drawled, "I'm going to have to make a salad for Aang," Katara gestured to her friend beside her, "because he hates meat. Also, just in case he doesn't like stewed sea-prunes."

Sokka's jaw dropped for the second time that day. "How could you hate meat!" he cried. "Meat is awesome!"

Aang shrugged. "I'm a vegetarian. Always have been, always will be."

_Aang's opening up more to the group,_ Katara thought to herself. _Now he just needs to befriend Zuko and Mai. I'm very proud of him._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(A/N) Hope you enjoyed! Again, sorry for the delay! I'll post another chapter probably by the end of this week. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) I'm sick as hell. So this is up earlier. Good for you, bad for me. So in this story, I'm going to make a character sick! Yay. Have a nice day and try not to catch a cold. *cough, cough* **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the cold that Katara is going to have in this story.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Katara was sick. She had a head cold and it was only 3 days until the girls' choice dance. She wasn't at school, which made things worse, because she couldn't see Aang to discuss plans for who was picking who up.

Katara was sitting on her bed, a packet of honey throat lozenges and some jasmine tea sitting on her bedside table. She had the most terrible cold in the world. At least, that was what she thought. She was all stuffed up, her throat hurt, and her head was throbbing.

The school day was almost over. She would have to call Aang and make plans then.

Katara sniffled a little. As quick as she could, she grabbed a tissue and sneezed into it.

_God, _she thought, _can this cold get anymore worse?_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aang was walking down the hall to his locker where, as usual, Toph was waiting.

"What up, Twinkle Toes," Toph greeted.

"Hey, Toph," Aang said, "have you seen Katara?"

"I heard from Snoozles that she was out sick with a cold," Toph answered him as he shut his locker. "Why?"

"I was just worried," Aang replied with a blush.

"Whatever you say," Toph shrugged as she walked to the next class with him.

When Aang got into class, Meng was there, waiting for him.

"Hello, Aang," she greeted.

Aang winced, but stood his ground. Ever since the first time they had met, Meng had been all over him. Especially since the girls' choice dance was coming up soon.

Aang waved at her, not even looking in Meng's direction.

"So," Meng started as she slid into the seat next to him, "so you have a date to the dance."

Aang thought this over for a second, and then smirked. _Time to mess with her, _he thought.

"Why, yes," said Aang, surprising the girl since he hadn't even spoken a word to her before.

"W-what?" Meng almost screamed. "Who are you going with?"

"This girl named Katara," Aang replied. "She's in the 8th grade."

Meng's mouth hung open in shock.

"And _she _asked _you_?" questioned Meng.

"Yep," Aang stated simply. "Hey, Toph!"

Toph turned in her seat. "What is it, Air Head, I'm kinda busy."

Toph was currently trying in vain to do her homework before class started.

"Aren't I going to the dance with Katara?" Aang asked her with a smirk.

"So I've heard from Sweetness," Toph answered. "She won't stop talking about it! And you!"

Aang blushed and turned back to Meng. "See?"

Meng just scowled, got up, and walked to the farthest desk away from Aang.

Aang smiled, pleased with himself that he could drive the annoying girl away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yue walked to class, one goal ahead of her.

She knew very well that Sokka was in a relationship. But she was going to try to get him the only way she could think of.

She flipped her white hair and smiled a sweet smile. She had had a crush on Sokka ever since they met some ears before he and Suki had started going out. But Sokka was, as usual, too oblivious to see Yue's real feelings toward him.

"Sokka," Yue spoke in a soft tone.

Sokka stopped talking to Haru and turned toward the white haired girl.

"Hey, Yue," he greeted. "What's up?"

"Oh," Yue gasped, "I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the girls' choice dance with me."

Sokka furrowed his brow. "I would love to Yue."

She smiled.

"But unfortunately I can't," Sokka finished.

"Why not?" she questioned.

"It's because I'm going to the dance with Suki," Sokka explained.

"Oh," Yue hung her head. "Sorry if I bothered you."

"That's ok," Sokka smiled. "Have a nice day."

He turned back and started talking to Haru again while Yue sulked off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aang walked to Katara's house with Sokka next to him. They had dropped Toph at her house because her parents wanted to have a talk with her about something.

The walk to Katara and Sokka's house was very quiet.

Sokka cleared his throat, startling Aang.

"So," Sokka said, trying to start a conversation, "I heard you and Katara are going to the dance together."

Aang nodded silently, looking ahead. He knew that he should converse with Sokka, but it was just so hard.

"Are you even gonna say anything?" Sokka questioned.

Aang turned toward the older boy. "Sorry. Yes, I am going with your sister to the dance… as friends." He added the last part so Sokka wouldn't freak out.

"Alright," Sokka shrugged as they made their way up the steps of Sokka's house. "Here we are."

He took out the key and unlocked the door, letting Aang go in.

Aang made his way up to Katara's room, where he could hear her coughing. When he got to her door, he knocked.

"Katara," Aang said softly, "Katara, can I come in?"

Katara opened the door a crack.

"Oh, hi Aang," her voice sounded as though it had been scratched by cats and clogged up with fur. "Come on in."

Aang walked into her bedroom.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Better than this morning," Katara replied as she sneezed into a tissue. "How are you doing?"

"Better than ever," Aang chirped. "I came here to discuss the plans for the dance."

"I was just about to call you for that," Katara rasped as she sat on the bed next to him. "I thought maybe Zuko could pick us up along with the rest of the group since he has his permit."

"Sounds cool," Aang said. "Are you sure you're doing ok?"

"I said I was fine Aang," Katara let out a raspy laugh, "stop worrying."

"I'm sorry," Aang apologized.

When he looked up, he noticed how tantalizingly close their lips were.

_It's now or never, _Aang thought as he took the chance and kissed her on the lips.

Katara jumped at the sudden contact, but soon after, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

Katara let out a soft sigh and pulled away.

"What was that for?" she didn't sound mad, but happy, she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Sorry," Aang said, pulling back and scooting to the end of the bed. "I'm so sorry."

Katara gave out a strangled laugh. "I didn't say I didn't like it."

She got off of the bed and walked over to Aang, giving him another kiss on the lips.

Aang sighed as she pulled back. "What does this mean for us now?"

"It means," Katara said as she hugged him, "we can either stay friends, or become something more."

Aang blushed. "Whichever you decide is ok with me."

"I think I want to become something a little bit more than friends," Katara said as she kissed him again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(A/N) For the people who have been waiting for Kataang, here you go! I've been waiting to. I wanted them to get together at the dance, but nah. You guys have waited long enough! **

**For those of you that only read this story, I'm making this my Christmas treat to you! For those of you that like my writing, I'm making another story for Christmas. BE sure to check that out!**

**Ho ho ho, review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) I'm still sick as the time Sokka and Katara got sick during the episode The Blue Spirit. Ugh! Can I swear? Is this rated T? It is! Haha! Excuse my language, but… STUPID ASS OLD THAT'S GIVING ME A FUCKING HEADACHE AND MAKING ME HALUSINATE THAT THERE IS FOOD SOMEWHERE! ARRRGGHHH! Sorry, just needed to rant. Every time I sneeze, my computer flies off of my lap, so don't criticize me if there are messed up parts to this.**

**This picks up where we left off the previous chapter. Sorry if you're confused.**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I own nothing but a stupid human virus. Not a computer virus. I hope I never get one of those.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Aang pulled away, a little dazed. Katara-the girl of Aang's dreams-had just kissed him. Kissed _him._ He wouldn't say that he didn't like it. Now, it was official that he and Katara were together.

"Then it's decided," Aang said. "We're a couple?"

"Only if you want to be," Katara blushed.

"O-oh," Aang stammered, blushing furiously, "I-I think t-that I w-want to b-be a c-couple." On the last part, his voice cracked, making Katara smile.

"Good," Katara said as she kissed him again. "Let's not make it public until the dance though."

"Why?" Aang asked.

"Because," started Katara as she sat down beside him, "that way we'll be in a public place, and Sokka will freak out if he finds out now."

Aang smiled. "Got it."

"Plus," Katara continued, "you're a grade younger than me. It might be a little weird for people to see a couple that is one grade difference."

"Ok," Aang hung his head a bit.

"I'm not saying that I would be embarrassed," Katara comforted him.

"Alright," Aang sighed as he looked up. "Can I k-kiss you a-again?"

Katara smiled. "Not right now. Once this cold goes away, then you can kiss me all you want. I just don't want you being sick for the dance."

Aang blushed. "Ok."

Katara sneezed, making Aang jump a little.

"I think I should go now," Aang suggested as he got off the bed. "Sokka's gonna wonder why I was up here for so long."

"Ok," Katara said, a little disappointed. "See you tomorrow maybe."

Aang kissed her forehead. "Bye."

"Bye, Aang," Katara waved as he opened the door and shut it behind him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Suki walked up to Sokka's front door and knocked. Sokka answered the door, surprised to find Suki there.

Aang had left some time ago, saying that he needed to be home for dinner, or something along those lines. Sokka wasn't really paying attention to him at the time, for he was immersed in his sword fighting game.

"Hey, Suki," Sokka greeted his girlfriend with a peck to the cheek. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at practice."

Suki had a slight frown on her face. "I was at practice, but they had to end it early. Some girls were too sick to make it, so we couldn't practice for our pyramid. I thought I would come here to talk to you about something."

"Of course," Sokka said, a little confused. "Come on in."

Suki walked in and took off her sweater, sitting on the couch in the living room.

"I heard you talking to Yue in class today," Suki started.

"Suki," Sokka sighed, "it's not-"

"You said you'd _love _to take her to the dance," Suki interrupted him, "but you promised to take me."

"Suki let-"

"No, Sokka," Suki's voice was harsh. "Are you cheating on me?"

Sokka's mouth fell open in shock. Suki wasn't one to be jealous.

"Suki," Sokka yelled, "I promised to take you and I will. You didn't even stick around to hear the rest of the story."

Suki's head perked up.

"After I told her that I would love to take her to the dance," Sokka continued, trying to remember exactly what he had said, "I told her that I was going with you and that I was sorry."

Suki smiled a bit and walked over to where Sokka was standing. She kissed him on the lips passionately.

"I'm sorry I even accused you of cheating on me," Suki apologized. "Please, forgive me."

"You're forgiven Suki," Sokka said as he hugged her. "You always were."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aang walked into the front door of his house, still in a daze from Katara kissing him back.

"Aang," he heard Gyatso say, "would you come here please. I think something is wrong with Appa."

Aang dropped his book bag by the floor and ran into the kitchen.

Appa was hiding under the table, scared to come out. Momo was beside him, giving all the comfort that a friend could give.

"What's wrong buddy?" Aang asked his dog as he knelt down.

Appa whined in response and buried himself further under the table.

"Can you tell me what happened before he dove under the table?" Aang asked his guardian.

"Well," Gyatso started, "I was cooking dinner and the food caught fire because it was in the pan for too long. When the food burst into flames, that was when Appa dove under the table."

"I think I know what he was abused with as a puppy," Aang said quietly as he petted his dog, still trying to coax him out from under the table.

"And what would that be?" Gyatso questioned.

"Fire," Aang said simply.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Toph," Poppy called up the stairs to Toph's room. "Toph, come down and meet your tutor."

Toph had locked herself in her room and was now crying. When she had gotten home, she knew something was wrong when she heard her father and mother talking to someone about her. And then the word 'school' came up. As soon as she heard that, she ran up to her room, locked the door and started crying.

"Toph," she heard her father Leo, calling her now, "come down and meet Professor Yu. He's going to help you in school."

That only made Toph cry even louder.

She didn't want a tutor. She was a straight B student. Plus, just because she was blind, didn't mean she was helpless. Although, that was what her parents thought. She could do many things that other blind people couldn't do. Like, beat people at video games, or wrestle, or make older students in school cower every time she walked by. At least, that was what she had hurd from many of her friends.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Toph," it was her father again, "Toph, please come down and greet your new tutor."

"No!" Toph cried as she buried her face in her pillow and sobbed.

"Toph, please," her mother begged.

"No!" Toph shouted in her scariest voice of all. She knew that her parents would back down to that voice. "I will not take being treated like a child. I can do many extraordinary things that most blind people can't! Give me some credit! Can most blind people beat anyone at Call of Duty? Can most blind people find their way home _without _a guide? I am sick and tired of being treated like a little kid, so back _off!_"

That speech she gave would surely make her parents leave her alone for a while.

Toph sighed in contentment, hearing her parents leave her bedroom door.

_Finally,_ she thought. _Now all I need to do is get them off my back for sure. They'll surely come back to persuade me into meeting my new tutor. I'm sure of it. _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(A/N) Hahaha! Got the next chapter up! Yay! Hope you guys liked it! I probably won't have the next one up until after Christmas. I have a ton of work to do. Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) Hahaha! I evil! I was busy working on other stuff that I forgot this story even existed until I read the story Two Lovers by Kataangfreak231! I was all like, "I need to update now or I'll lose viewers!" So here I am! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I think I'll stop doing the disclaimers from now on.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Katara sighed. She had been out of school for 2 days now and the dance was tomorrow. She had been so excited up until now.

It was after school. She, Suki, Toph, Ty Lee and Mai were all headed down to the mall to pick out some dresses. The guys had all gotten tuxes the weekend before. Or, at least, that was what they had heard.

"I just can't wait!" Ty Lee exclaimed as she practically skipped along the sidewalk to the mall. "I asked Haru to go to the dance with me this afternoon and he said yes! I just want to look my best for him."

Mai had a light smirk on her face, but she instantly turned monotone when she realized that she was smirking. "I asked Zuko the day they announced the dance was going to happen. I just need a nice dress to make me look pretty."

"Well," Katara started with a blush, "I asked Aang."

She hadn't told anyone yet and she didn't want to up until now when the topic was brought up.

None of them were surprised at all that she had. The couple obviously had something special between them. Though, Katara didn't know that they had suspected she had asked him.

"I knew it was gonna happen sometime," Toph stated bluntly, looking at Katara with her milky green eyes. "I'm just glad you got to him before Meng or On Ji did. They keep hovering all over him like he's a sacred being. Meng even got the guts to ask him to the dance. She lucked out though when Aang talked to her for the first time and said that he was going with you. You should have seen her face!"

Everyone just stared at the blind girl.

"But Toph," Suki pointed out, "you're blind."

"From what Aang told me," said Toph with a laugh, "it was hilarious!"

Everyone just started laughing along with her.

"So, Toph," Suki continued, "did you ask anyone to the dance?"

"Nah," Toph waved her hand at the girl. "Toph rides solo. I ain't goin to the dance wit' anybody!"

Everyone just laughed at her use of slang. Although, Katara had heard worse. Like when Aang had praised her brother when he did something on his video game. He had said, and she quotes, "Flame-o hotmen!" She had laughed her guts out when he said that. Sokka just looked at him like he was crazy, but later shrugged it off and went to make himself a sandwich.

Even now, when they were talking about slang, she was laughing at his joke. But when she was laughing at herself, she never noticed that her group of friends had changed topic of what they were talking about. She instantly tuned herself in to the conversation when she realized this.

"… I heard it was pretty bad," Suki was saying. "Is he really hurt that dad?"

Mai lowered her head. "He has a scar on the side of his face now."

"How bad is the scar?" Ty Lee asked with genuine concern in her voice, scared for her friend.

"It covers his whole left side of his eye," Mai answered with a hint of sadness to her voice.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Katara asked them.

"Zuko," Suki answered her.

Zuko had been out for the whole time that Katara was out. Even that day he was out. She had suspected something had happened. Only now she was realizing that they were talking about it.

"So what happened? How did Zuko get the scar?" Katara questioned.

"He was in a terrible fire," Ty Lee replied for Mai. "His father 'accidentally' lit the house on fire while cooking. He had left the house and Zuko had just come home and was engulfed in flames when he opened the door. The flames go his left eye. The doctors said he would be ok. He's coming to the dance though. Mai's happy about that. Right Mai?"

"Yeah," Mai sighed, "he just won't be the same."

"It's ok Mai," Katara comforted her friend. "At least he still has all of us."

"I think he's staying with his uncle though until things become well between him and his father," Suki finished.

The group was enveloped in silence as they headed into the main entrance of the mall. They walked to the dress shop, picking out what they needed.

Mai finally decided on a red strapless dress that went to about the middle of her thighs. The red dress was covered in a black lace-like material to only give it a dark red tint to it.

Suki decided on a green silk spaghetti strap dress that went to about her knees. Then she picked out a white jacket that went down to the bottom of her ribcage. The jacket was shot sleeved and had a flower on the right side of it.

Toph picked out something a little more casual. It was a simple green dress that went just below her knees. The fabric was soft cotton and the sleeves were a green lace color that drooped at the end of her arms.

Ty Lee went with a pink spaghetti strap dress that had flower designs on the bottom of the dress. The end of the dress went to about her calves.

Katara, aside from the other girls who had picked out their dressed already, was having trouble finding a dress for her. There were just too many options to choose from. Should she go with a white dress, a navy blue dress, a sky blue dress, or just a plain blue dress? Maybe a sea green dress was good.

She opted to take a look at a dress that she thought was very pretty. The girls had picked it out for her when she couldn't find one to wear. She went into the changing room to try it on while the rest of the girls waited outside.

A few minutes later, when she slid out of the dressing room without the dress on, the girls all had questioning expressions on. Katara was just smiling.

"I'm going to get it," she said.

"How does it look on you?" Suki asked, still wondering how she looked in the pretty thing.

"It looks pretty good," Katara answered her simply.

The girls all left it at that, shrugging off the situation and going to the register to pay.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, Zuko was at Sokka's house along with Aang who was invited over by Sokka so that they could arrange a pickup time.

"I was thinking 7," Zuko opted as he bit into his turkey sandwich.

"I like it," Sokka commented, stuffing the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. "What about you Aang?"

Aang looked up at the older boy, dropping the fork to his salad in the process.

"I think that's good," he said simply.

"Then it's settled," Sokka declared as he swallowed the rest of his sandwich. "Zuko, you'll pick everyone up at our house. When I say everyone, I mean Toph, Aang, Katara, Suki and me. I'm sure you'll have Mai with you?"

Zuko nodded as a simple reply.

"Then we're all set," Sokka got up as he said this and went to the fridge, getting out 3 cans of soda and handing them to the other boys.

Zuko and Aang nodded in agreement and opened their sodas, drinking them down as a reward for planning everything out in time for the dance.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(A/N) I didn't describe Katara's outfit because I'm going to describe it in Aang's point of view when he first sees her wearing it. I already have the dress planned out. Mai's dress is an exact replica of the one that I saw in the store. I ended up getting a purple version of it. I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and I will probably update tomorrow! If not, then the day after that. **

**Ki-ki7: That's what I'm going to do. What's your question? I'm dying to know!**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N) I'm sitting here with a whole bag full of salt water taffy, so I'm all set to write! Woopee!**

**This is the same day as the last chapter so you're not confused!**

**I'm gonna stop the disclaimers 'cause you get the picture now.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Katara sat on her bed, looking at the beautiful dress in front of her. She was sure Aang would like it, and she was thankful that the girls picked it out for her.

A knock on her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts. It was soft and hesitant, so she knew exactly who it was.

"Come on in Aang," Katara laughed, stuffing the dress back into the bag. He was still so shy around her.

Aang opened the door and walked in to her room, sitting next to her on her bed and kissing her on the cheek.

"I brought you something," Aang whispered.

Katara gasped. "Oh, you didn't have to get anything for me."

"But I wanted to," he said as he turned his head away, blushing.

He handed her a blue gift bag that had ribbon attached to the handles. She took it from him, opening it up and peering inside.

"Taffy?" she questioned.

"Yeah," Aang replied, still blushing. "I asked your dad what you liked and I also remember you saying that you like salt water taffy. So I got you some as thanks for asking me to the dance."

Katara smiled, opening the bag of chewy sweets and unwrapping a piece. She popped it into her mouth, savoring the taste and closing her eyes. She handed one to Aang, sure that he would want a piece since he was staring at her.

"Oh, no thank you," Aang objected. "This is your present."

"But I insist," Katara said.

Aang just shook his head and pushed the candy away from him.

"Since you won't eat any," Katara said, swallowing her piece, "then I'll have to go to drastic measures."

Katara pulled Aang's collar to his shirt until his lips met hers in a sweet kiss. Aang could still taste the sweet candy on her lips. For a while, before he was dating, Aang thought that doing things like this was disgusting. Now he thought it was ingenious.

"You were right," Aang started after they pulled away. "I should have taken a piece."

"Why?" Katara asked. "Didn't you like it?"

"I did," Aang sighed, "but it was so good, that I think I need to try a piece."

Katara handed him the candy. He unwrapped it and ate the candy.

"You know what," said Aang, "I think you're sweeter than this candy."

Katara blushed. He was never this forward with her. He was getting better and better communicating with people by the minute.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sokka," Suki sighed.

Sokka had been going crazy all day. Just a couple minutes ago, he had walked up to Katara's room to see why Aang was taking so long with giving her a simple present. When he opened her door a crack, he found them kissing. And it wasn't innocent either. After that, he quickly shut the door, stormed down the stairs, and called Suki. She came over as quick as she could to see why her boyfriend was in such a panic. By the time she got there, Aang had left, and Sokka was still stressed out.

"I can't believe they didn't tell me," he flipped. "Me! Of all people! I'm Katara's brother! Do you think I deserve to know what goes on in her social life?"

"Sokka, stop worrying!" Suki yelled. "So what if they're in a relationship. We've been dating since we were about their age. It doesn't matter. Plus, Aang treats Katara with utmost care. I don't think he'll ever get the guts to break up with her. Has he even had a proper conversation to you or anyone else except Toph, Katara and his guardian and maybe some other selective people? I don't think so. Not that I know of. He's too timid. He could never break someone's heart like Jet would. Or even Haru. He's a good kid. Give their relationship some time. It will grow on you. Besides, I think it's sweet that they're together. Katara's really the only person that he'll open up to."

Sokka pondered over her words for some time, thinking about what Suki said. He came to one decision and one decision only.

"You sound like Zuko's Uncle Iroh," Sokka stated.

Suki gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm leaving and I'm not coming back until you accept that Aang is a gentle soul. I know you don't know him that much, and you're just trying to protect Katara, but when are you ever going to let her have a real relationship. From how you described their kiss, they really like each other. Give it up Sokka, their relationship was going to happen sometime and you know it."

With that, Suki left the house, leaving Sokka to drown in thought.

"I'm going to have to accept this relationship, aren't I," he asked no one in particular with a slump of his shoulders.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aang walked home. He was still in a daze from that amazing kiss he and Katara shared. But he couldn't shake the feeling that Sokka knew about them. When Aang was leaving, Sokka kept glaring daggers at the poor boy, making him frightened to death. All he wanted to do was run back to Katara and complain to her about what happened.

_If only looks could kill, _he thought.

Aang walked up the steps to his house and opened the door. Gyatso was in the kitchen making soup from what Aang could smell.

He hung up his coat in the closet and went up to his room. He flopped on the bed, still dizzy from the kiss.

Then, the phone rang. Aang jumped a little at the sound, picking up the phone to answer it.

"I got it Gyatso!" Aang called to his guardian.

"Hello?" He asked in the phone.

"Hey Aang," Sokka said on the other end.

Aang froze, all muscles stopped moving and he was frozen on the spot.

"H-hello S-Sokka," Aang whispered.

On the other end he could hear Sokka shuffling around.

"Listen, Buddy," Sokka took on a friendly tone that Aang didn't even recognize, "I need to talk to you."

"O-ok," Aang squeaked.

"First off, I know you and Katara are together," Sokka started. Aang gulped. "Second, I'm ok with that."

Aang let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you're ok with that," Aang answered him.

"But if you break her heart," Sokka continued, "I break you. Got it?"

Aang gulped again. "I h-hear you l-loud and c-clear Sokka."

"Good," Sokka sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow at my house around 7."

Aang hung up the phone and flopped back on the bed, grateful that he got that off his chest. _Now it's going to be easier. Sokka was the only problem in this relationship. Now that that's over, things will go much smoother. _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(A/N) This was a lousy chapter. I think the next one is going to be better considering it might be the dance chapter. But like I told some people, this story might be 15-20 chapters long. **


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N) Holly crap… I am so sorry you guys! I should have updated sooner! God! Good thing I just remembered! Sorry if you thought I'd abandoned this story! I was working on other things and didn't have time. **

**For my birthday I got The Art of the Animated Series book and some Avatar Ready-to-Read Level 3 readers books! Yay! Well… now all I need are some other Avatar books and I've got the whole collection! Yay!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Katara looked down at her dress. It was a beautiful dress and she couldn't wait for Aang to see it. She looked absolutely stunning in it. The dress complimented her 14-year-old curves nicely and she loved the style.

"Katara," Sokka called from the bottom of the stares, "come on! Everyone's waiting!"

Katara sighed, looking at her dress again in the mirror. She straightened out any leftover wrinkles, looked one last time at her reflection, and headed out her bedroom door.

Aang, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Mai, and Suki were all waiting down in the living room ready to go. The boys all wore black or white tuxes and the girls wore their dresses they had gotten the previous day. The group was all chatting when they heard Katara come down the stairs.

The group gasped, looking at a stunning Katara wearing probably the most beautiful dress out of the group. Aang was the only one not gasping, for he was gaping at her beauty.

Katara wore a half strapless dress. Only her left shoulder had a strap. The other shoulder didn't have one. The dress was ruffled and looked pretty. At the top it started out almost a whish color, except it was tinted a slight blue. The color flowed down her dress and got darker and darker until it was a navy blue color. It went about to the middle of her thighs and slanted so it went from the middle of her thighs to her knees; going from highest on the left to lowest on the right. But flowing throughout the dress where designs of water. Katara's hair was curled and she wore just a slight bit of make-up, just enough to bring out her eyes. On her feet she wore light blue flats that matched the top of her dress.

Aang stull stood gaping at the beauty that was Katara as she came over to him, kissed his cheek, and looped his still limp arm with hers.

She giggled at the sight of him. "Close your mouth," she said as she shut his jaw, "you might eat a bug."

The girls, minus Toph, were all pleases at how the dress fit her perfectly.

"You l-look amazing K-Katara," Aang stuttered as he blushed. "I like the dress on you."

"Thanks," Katara murmured as she blushed herself.

"Alright," Zuko silenced the talking group, making everyone turn toward him, "I borrowed my uncle's station wagon so we could all get there without the need of 2 cars. Now let's go."

Zuko opened the door and led Mai out, followed closely by Sokka, Suki and Toph. Aang and Katara were the last ones out as everyone went to get into the car.

"Katara," Aang breathed, "Sokka called me yesterday."

"Oh," Katara glanced at him quizzically, "what did he talk to you about?"

"He saw us… you know… um… kissing," Aang whispered the last part. "He said that he was ok with us being together."

Katara gave out a heavy sigh relief. "Thank God! Now that he knows nothing can stop us from being together."

"I know," Aang closed his eyes. "Can I… um… k-kiss you?"

"Aang," Katara started as she kissed him lightly, "you don't need to ask."

Katara and Aang walked arm in arm to the car where they sat in the back together.

"Alright," Sokka said from the middle seat in the middle row of the car next to Suki and Toph, "next stop, the school auditorium!"

Everyone cheered as Zuko started the car and drove off down the road toward the school.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yue sat at a table in the school auditorium bored. Her date, Hahn, was off flirting with other girls. So that left her to sit at her table all alone and bored.

_Oh, why couldn't I have asked Sokka before that cheer chick asked him? _she thought sadly.

Just as she was about to get up and leave, she spotted something interesting out of the corner of her eye; Sokka and his gang of friends who came through the auditorium door at that minute. She was about 10 feet away from them and in perfect hearing range of all of their conversations.

"Come on Suki," Sokka said as he pulled the girl with the green dress on, "let's go dance and then eat something! I'm starving!"

Suki laughed. "But you just ate before we left. Shouldn't you take a break for a while?"

She heard Sokka sigh heavily. "Like I said, let's dance and _then _we'll get something to eat. Dancing really works up my appetite."

The last thing Yue saw was Suki and Sokka disappearing into the crowd.

A couple minutes passed and she decided to follow them into the crowd. She had nothing better to do after all.

When she found them, Suki was saying something to Sokka.

"I have to use the bathroom," Yue heard Suki say. "I'll be back."

She saw Suki kiss Sokka on the cheek before she left to find a restroom.

_This is my chance, _Yue thought excitedly as she made her way over to Sokka.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Katara stepped into the middle of the dance floor. She turned to Aang, smiling and taking his hand.

"You really do look stunning in that dress," Aang whispered in her ear, making her blush slightly.

"And I like that tux on you," Katara complimented.

"Isn't this the same place we first met?" Aang asked her as she rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his neck as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah," Katara sighed. "I remember."

"So much has happened since that night," Aang mumbled as they swayed to the particularly upbeat music playing.

"Mmhmm," Katara hummed as she picked her head up to look at him. "You know something?"

"What?" Aang asked her.

"I think tonight we should make it official that we're a couple," Katara started as she kissed his cheek. "We can tell the whole group in the car."

"O-ok," Aang stuttered as he blushed furiously.

Katara just laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder again and continued to sway to the song.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sokka watched as Suki left to use the bathroom and sighed. _She really does look beautiful in that dress, _he thought.

Just as he was about to turn around and find the food table, he saw Yue walk up to him, swaying her hips a little too much.

"Hey Sokka," She called walking up to him.

Sokka blushed as he looked at what she was wearing. Her dress was a whitish blue color that was low cut and showed a little too much skin. Her hair was pulled back into a high curly ponytail. She wore white high heels that matched her hair and a chocker necklace with a stone pendant on it.

"Oh, uh, hey Yue," Sokka stuttered as he tried desperately not to look anywhere but her eyes.

"Sokka," she started in a whisper, "can I dance with you?"

Sokka raised an eyebrow in a questioning way and looked at where Suki had disappeared into the crowd.

"Uh, sure," he agreed. "But just until Suki comes back."

Yue nodded. That would be just enough time to put her plan in action.

Sokka took her hand started to dance with her. It was about 2 minutes into it that Sokka started to worry about Suki.

"I want to show you something," Yue said as she grabbed Sokka's hand and led him to the table that she was sitting at previously.

When they sat down, Sokka looked at her. "What did you want to show me?"

Yue leaned in to Sokka and pressed her lips to his in a forced kiss.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Suki tried desperately to find Sokka, but the crowd was too thick. She had searched all over the dance floor. The only place she hadn't searched was the tables near the food table.

Suki sighed, knowing that was where Sokka would be. She walked over to the food table, looking down the whole time. When she looked back up what she saw made her blood run cold and her face flush.

Sitting next to Sokka was Yue and she was kissing him. _Kissing _him. _Him; _her _boyfriend._

Suki was so shocked she never noticed Sokka pull away from a content looking Yue and look over to Suki in surprise and now guilt.

"Suki," Sokka sighed as she came over and slapped him in the face.

"How could you do this to me?" she yelled, grabbing the attention of the people around her.

"Suki, I-" Sokka was about to say until Suki cut him off.

"I go to the bathroom for 5 minutes and leave you alone and then come back to find you kissing Miss. Perfect over there?" she screamed, pointing to a guilty looking Yue.

"Suki, let-" Sokka tried again, but to no avail.

"We're done Sokka," Suki whispered as she turned around and ran out of the auditorium doors crying.

Sokka whirled on the white haired girl.

"Who could you?" Sokka's voice cracked with unshed tears. "We were friends and you had to go and ruin my relationship with Suki?"

"Sokka," Yue started, looking up with tears in her eyes too, "I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to?" Sokka scoffed. "You were the one who kissed me in front of my girlfriend."

"But Sokka-" Yue began but was cut off.

"No Yue," Sokka interrupted. "Just get out of my sight."

"But-"

"Now!" Sokka growled and Yue walked off, leaving Sokka alone to think.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai sighed.

"I'm bored," Mai said, but then chuckled.

"You always say that at stuff like this," Zuko laughed.

Zuko took a look around the dance. He could see Aang and Katara slow dancing to a fast song, Toph grumpily sitting at a table alone, and… Sokka and Suki fighting?

Zuko rubbed his eyes and looked again. _Nope, _he thought, _I was right._

He watched interested as Suki stomped off and Sokka turn around to talk, or yell, at a white haired girl which he only assumed was Yue.

Zuko didn't see what they could be fighting about that made Sokka mad at Yue and blame her, but once he saw Yue leave with a guilty look on her face, he knew it was something to do with her.

Zuko watched with interest as Toph perked her head up from the table next to them and get up to go over and sit beside Sokka.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey," Toph greeted, making Sokka look up. "I heard what happened."

"Oh," Sokka said simply.

'Yeah," Toph agreed.

After a while, Toph broke the awkward silence by punching Sokka in the arm.

"Hey," Sokka yelled at her. "Why'd you have to do that?"

"Why didn't you go after her?" Toph yelled at him.

"What do you mean?" Sokka questioned the blind girl.

"I mean, why didn't you go after Suki," Toph repeated.

"I don't know," Sokka replied. "I guess because she's mad at me and she probably doesn't want to talk to me."

"That shouldn't stop you from talking to her and explain things," Toph stated kindly.

"How do you know she won't just turn me down again?" Sokka asked.

"I know so because she loves you," Toph answered. "She'll forgive you and she'll let you back into her life again. Trust me, she will."

Sokka nodded, but then realized that she couldn't see it.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow," Sokka mumbled.

"That's the spirit," Toph cheered as she got up and moved to her original table.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ok, next up we have the song that will make you stop dancing like lunatics and make you all lovey-dovey," the announcer stated through the microphone. "So grab a partner and start dancing."

_Oh no, _Katara thought as she looked at Aang as he offered her his hand, _it's The Dance._

Now was the time to test their friendship and push it to the limit.

The song started and Aang pulled Katara so that he had his arms tightly around her waist and hers loosely around his neck.

"This song is The Dance song you know," Katara hummed.

"I know," Aang whispered.

"People are watching us right now, judging our every move," Katara said worriedly.

Aang thought for a second. "Don't worry about them. It's just you and me right now."

Katara smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as people watched them and whispered.

"I love you," Katara smiled as she whispered that into his ear.

She felt Aang blush, and abruptly stop dancing.

"I… love you too, Katara," he replied, smiling.

She lifted her head and kissed him soundly, making people around them who were watching gasp and whisper louder.

Aang and Katara didn't mind though, they just listened and danced way past the time that the song ended.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(A/N) I have to go to bed now, but this officially is my longest chapter and for a good reason! Review!**

**Ki-ki7: I think you should write stories. Writing is a great experience. But what's your other problem? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this took so long guys! I had so much to do and write! I will now publically embarrass this person who hated on me! And please, make sure you guys do to! I know I'm supposed to be a nice person, but when you make fun of my stories, you seriously cross the line of love, into the territory of hate and kill. **

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL said: This story is shit.**

**And so are you.**

**I say: FUCK YOU! This won't keep me from writing, and guess what! YOU'RE SHIT AS WELL! As I say, take that and eat it if you want to! HA! Oh, and I hate your guts now! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Zuko was driving back from the dance. The radio was cranked up high and the whole van was jamming to the songs that were on. Sokka and Toph were in the back singing obnoxiously. Even if Suki had walked off, she had no ride home, so she politely asked if Zuko would give her a ride. She was now sitting next to Toph who was in the middle seat, her arms crossed over her chest and her make-up smudged all over her face. Katara and Aang we in the way back, holding hands and occasionally kissing. Katara's head was resting on Aang's shoulder as he rested his head on her hers.

Katara and Aang had told the rest of the group of them getting together right after the dance when they got in the car and started down the street. Everybody congratulated them, even some (like Toph and Zuko) saying it was about time.

Zuko pulled up to Katara and Sokka's house, letting Sokka get out first before Katara climbed over the seats, giving Aang one last kiss, and getting out the door. The gang said their good byes before Zuko pulled up to the next house and dropped Aang off.

Sokka walked into the house, feeling much better than he did when he first left. Although, the guilt of dancing and kissing Yue still hung over his head, he just chose to ignore those feelings.

Katara walked up to her room, still dizzy from dancing all night and having told Aang she loved him and vice versa. She flopped on her blue comforter and sighed, thinking of everything that had happened that night.

She finally got up, got ready for bed, and climbed under the covers, falling to sleep easily.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That Monday at school was hard on Aang and Katara. The students that they passed by would start to whisper, making Aang feel just a bit more uncomfortable then he already was at school. Katara just chose to ignore it and stuck by Ty Lee as they walked to their classes together.

"So Aang really said he loved you?" Ty Lee questioned excitedly as she practically skipped down the hall to her next class.

"Yeah," Katara said dreamily as she opened her locker, more snickering and whispers could be heard as she said this.

"Doesn't it bother you that people are talking about you and Aang being together?" Ty Lee asked, leaning against the lockers next to Katara's.

"People talk about us?" Katara looked at her friend with a questionable gaze.

"Well, yeah," Ty Lee answered. "Don't you notice?"

"Not really," Katara replied, taking out her books for the next class and shutting her locker. "I guess it never occurred to me that people talk. I never really pay attention to that stuff. What do they say about us?"

Ty Lee shrugged. "They just say that he's too young for you and that since he's very young, it's very likely that he could break your heart."

"Aang," Katara started, trying to hold back her laughter, "break my heart?"

She finally burst out laughing, catching the attention of many people in the hallway, making them talk just a bit louder.

Ty Lee awkwardly laughed with her, looking around cautiously at the people that were staring at Katara and her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Suki walked down the hall to her next class, trying not to break down crying because she knew that Sokka was in that class, and sat right next to her. She sat down in her seat and watched as Sokka came in and sat himself down in his seat.

"Suki," Sokka began, "Suki I need to talk to you."

Suki ignored him, turning her head to the other side and looking out the window. Sokka just kept calling her name, and when that didn't work, he kept poking her, a maneuver that always worked if you wanted to catch someone's attention.

"What is it!" she almost yelled at him.

Sokka took in a deep breath. "I didn't kiss her," he said simply.

"What?" Suki croaked.

"I didn't kiss Yue, Suki," Sokka repeated, "she kissed me. She asked me to dance and then told me she needed to talk to me. She dragged me over to a table and kissed me. That was when you walked in."

Suki's mouth was hanging open at what he just said. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she kissed him, long and hard on the lips. He kissed her back until the teacher came in and yelled, "No kissing in my classroom!" making them separate and blush.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aang walked down the hall, noticing the strange looks his fellow classmates gave him as he made his way over to Toph who was leaning against the lockers beside his. Aang opened the locker door and looked at Toph.

"Hey, Toph," he greeted, trying to say it so it sounded like he was happy, but failing miserably. Toph sensed this.

"Why are you so down?" she asked. "Katara just told you 2 nights ago that she loves you and now you guys are a couple! You're not supposed to be down!"

Aang winced and backed up a bit at the sound of her voice. Students around them just looked on and shook their heads.

"You don't need to mention it in front of the whole student body," Aang stated, shutting his locker. "People are already talking about it."

"Well," Toph started, "just do what Sugar Queen does, ignore them. They'll get used to you two love birds being together, they just need time."

"You think so?" Aang had a bit of worry laced with his words.

"I know so!" Toph practically shouted. "When I first came to this school, people kept talking behind my back just because I'm blind. Now they don't talk anymore. They'll get used to a 13 year old boy and a 14 year old girl being a couple, you'll see. Now, let's get to class, I don't want us to be late again."

Aang smiled. "Thanks Toph."

"For what?" she questioned.

"For telling me to be strong," he answered. Toph just laughed and punched him in the arm, making him wince in pain and rub the sore spot.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Be sure my good readers to hate the hater that hated me and review in kind words. Either kind words of encouragement, or don't review at all and go away and never come back!**

**Ki-ki7: Thanks. And you could always just write during break. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I've been so many notes to update this so I am! YAY! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Aang walked home, dragging his backpack behind him as he did so. It was a bit rainy. That was to him. Instead, it was pouring rain and the water was soaking through his clothes. Aang didn't really care though, just a couple hours ago, he had made up his mind to ask Katara on a _real _date. She went home sick though, again, due to the cold weather and how she never brought a jacket to school that day. In the morning, it was raining so heavily that Aang couldn't see two feet in front of him.

He just kept walking, heading to Katara's house. The reason he didn't bother putting up the umbrella that he had was because umbrella's made him sad. You couldn't see the sky and all the warm water that was pouring down. Plus, the song Umbrella was a depressing song to him, so he never really liked umbrellas. That, and Aang believed that umbrellas were unlucky, and he needed all the luck he could get if he wanted to ask Katara out.

Toph was walking to her house next to Aang, chatting away about her new tutor and how he was "O so _amazing" _to her parents. Aang wasn't really listening though, for he had much more important things on his mind. Things like what Katara's answer would be when he asked her the question that had been plaguing his mind since the last two periods of the day. Aang didn't really know her answer, so he tuned Toph back in and listened to what she was saying to him.

"… and then, when I blew my trumpet in band," Toph continued her story, even though Aang had no idea what she was talking about, "it made this sweet farting noise that cracked everyone in the band room up! You just had to be there! It was hilarious! And so, the teacher gave me a detention for disrupting her class and now I have to stay after school tomorrow for detention. It was so worth it though, don't you think?"

Aang laughed. He kind of had an idea of what she was talking about, and it did sound really funny.

"It sounded like it was worth it," Aang chuckled.

The silence that followed was very awkward as Toph splashed in puddles, getting her and Aang's pants soaked in dirty, street rain water. She still thought it was funny, and inside, Aang was laughing too, still dragging his backpack behind him.

"Hey Toph," Aang finally spoke up, "can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Toph answered, splashing in a bigger mud puddle.

"I'm going to ask Katara on a date for this weekend," Aang started, "and well-"

"Wait!" Toph yelled as she stopped in front of him, or what she thought was the front of him. "You're gonna ask Katara on a date!"

Instead of facing him, she was facing a pole asking _it _her question instead of Aang. A couple that was walking by and heard what she said just stared at her like she was a crazy drunk person. They sped up their pace and walked as far as the corner and turned it, running when they thought she wasn't looking, which she wasn't obviously.

"Um, Toph," Aang stammered as he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him, "I'm right here."

"Oh," Toph laughed, "right. Sorry."

"It's fine," Aang dismissed, "and as I was saying, yes, I am. But I don't know what her reaction will be after I do. What do you think? You've been friends with her longer then I have."

"If I know anything about Sugar Queen," Toph began, "it's that she's head over heels in love with you and she'll say yes. Plus, you two are already going out. What do you need to ask her on a date for anyway?"

Aang sighed deeply. She was right in a way and somewhat wrong in another. Toph was a smart girl and he had no idea why her parents thought it a good idea to hire a tutor for her. He guessed that straight A's wasn't enough effort.

"I want to make it official," Aang answered. "Technically, we can't be dating if we don't go out on a date."

Toph pondered this for a second. She'd never been asked out on a date before, even if most of the boys in her school would have loved to, they were too intimidated by her. She might have been small, but she was no pushover and she would get her way with things no matter what. And besides that, she wouldn't let any boy she wasn't friends with get near her by two feet, for she thought as them as competition for video games, not as actually boys willing to date her.

"I see what you mean now," Toph said. "I guess you're right."

Aang sighed, taking his backpack again and continued to drag it as he lead Toph home, then it was to Katara's house to have a little chat with her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Katara sat in her room. She didn't have but a minor cold that consisted of a stomach ache and a slight sore throat. Her father had stayed home from work because he had asked for that day off months ago, finally getting the break Katara knew he deserved. Hakoda had brought her up some fresh chicken soup that was still warm. Katara was quietly sipping down the rest of it when she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Come on in," she called, setting her empty bowl of soup on the side table and sitting up as the person walked in. "Hey Aang, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you a question," Aang said as he came to sit on her bed.

She moved over beside him, but instantly jumped back when she realized he was soaking wet and still dripping water. He didn't seem to mind though, and she must have thought it was because he had gotten used to it.

"Aren't you cold?" But she asked the question anyway, because that's what a good girlfriend would do.

"Not really," Aang replied, shyly kissing her and then looking away to blush a bit. "Can I ask you an important question?"

"Of course Aang, you can ask me anything," Katara answered before getting up and grabbing a towel from her bathroom, giving it to him to dry off with.

Aang took the towel and wiped of his wet clothes as much as he could.

"I wanted to ask you if… uh…" Aang stumbled, "you would like to go out with me this weekend."

Katara broke into a big smile and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his still wet neck. They pulled away after some time and Katara looked him in the eyes.

"I always seem to get the best get well presents from you," Katara giggled. "And to answer your earlier question, yes, I would love for you to take me out. When, where, and what time?"

"Saturday, my house, at 6:30," Aang counted off his fingers. "I want to take you to this great place that I found, ok?"

"Alright," Katara said as she kissed him again.

"Well," Aang sighed, "I have to go, see you in school tomorrow."

"Bye Aang," Katara waved, "I love you."

"I love you too," Aang whispered happily as he left her room, closing the door behind him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**big kataang fan: First off, I love how you went through such lengths to get me to update. This one is all because of you! And thanks! Second, I love how you love both me and this story, so for that… LET'S ALL SHARE THE LOVE! YAY! Anyway, for your answer to New Life, I updated! Yay for you! And I'm a missy. My name's Audrey but I liked to be called Reya. **


	16. Chapter 16

**This concludes this. I'm wrapping this up since I have no motivation and no inspiration to keep this going any longer. Check out my new story Into the Darkness. It's not a copy of Twilight and it's not a dark story at all. It's fluffy and mysterious and romantic and friendly and you'll like it I bet! Anyway, thanks to all of the people who supported me throughout this whole story and kept pushing me to finish it. Thanks to you I will keep writing Modern Avatar stories. I love you all and enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Katara walked up to the door and knocked. She took a deep breath to steady herself as she waited for someone to answer the door. It had been a couple days since she had gotten over her sickness and she felt so much better. The cold had gone away and all that was left were the sniffles. She just couldn't wait to see what Aang had planned for their date. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Aang adorning blue jeans and a grey hoodie.

"Hey, Katara," Aang greeted her. "Right on time. Bye, Gyatso!"

Gyatso waved from the kitchen as he saw Katara standing in the doorway.

"Have fun," he called back from the kitchen. "And be safe you two!"

"We will!" Aang said as he closed the door behind him and started walking with Katara down the street.

Once they were out on the sidewalk, Aang chanced a look at Katara. She was wearing a simple blue tank top with a blue knit sweater and skinny jeans with blue flats. Her hair was in its usual French braid with some tuffs of hair sticking out. In all, she was beautiful.

"So where are you taking me?" Katara asked, breaking the silence between them as they walked down the street.

"This little diner that I found when I was out one day looking for a shoe shop when I broke the sole of one of my pairs of shoes once," Aang answered. "It's really nice and the food is great there. I like their vegie cheeseburgers because they hide the cheese inside the burger. And their sweet potato fries are to die for."

"Sounds awesome," Katara commented as she took Aang's hand in hers. "What about dessert?"

"Well," Aang began, "there's this place that makes homemade ice cream that's really good. Or we could just have some coffee cake and ice cream at the diner."

Katara ponded the choices as they came close to the center of town. Ice cream and coffee cake sounded great, but then again, homemade ice cream sounded even better.

"I like both," she finally decided. "Maybe we could have coffee cake at the diner and homemade ice cream at the ice cream place you suggested."

"That sounds good to me," Aang agreed.

They kept talking the whole time until they reached the restaurant, and by then it was close to seven o'clock.

"Do you want to get a booth near a window?" Aang asked as they got into the restaurant.

"Alright," Katara said as she dragged her boyfriend over to a window seat and sat down in the opposite booth from him.

A waitress came over to their tables and asked to take their orders.

"I'll have a vegie cheeseburger with the sweet potato fries and a coke," Aang ordered as he handed the lady his menu. She nodded and wrote down the order quickly, her pen rushing over the pad of paper.

"I'll have the same as him," Katara told the waitress who nodded again and wrote the number two beside the order.

"Alright," she said as she tucked the pen behind her ear, "you drinks will be out soon and I'll get these orders to the kitchen."

Katara and Aang both nodded as they watched the girl walk away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yue was definitely not pleased with the turnabout of the dance. She thought Sokka loved her. But that could have only been for a short period of time when they were best friends. She sighed heavily and sat down on her bed, a bottle of blue nail polish in her hand. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail and her make-up could not be smudged for the life of her. Recently, her father had been setting her up on blind dates with strangers that she didn't know. The one she had tonight was with this guy named Haun. He was arrogant and full of himself and got whatever he wanted. Her dad certainly liked him enough to go out with his daughter. And these dates were mandatory and she had to look her best.

"Yue," her father called from the kitchen of their house, "Haun will be here any second."

"Alright," Yue yelled back as she slipped on her blue strapless dress and heals and walked down the stairs to wait for her date.

She would just have to accept that Sokka was happy with Suki. And if Sokka was happy, she was happy. That made everything good.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Toph solved everything with her parents that evening. Finding out that they were just trying to protect her since she was blind. Toph never liked being blind, and it did have its disadvantages, but she learned to live with it.

"We just wanted you to be safe, Toph," Lao explained as they sat at the dinner table. "It's just because we love you and we don't want anything to happen to you."

Poppy nodded her assent as she looked at her husband and then her daughter.

"I love you guys, too," Toph admitted, "but you can't keep treating me like I'm helpless. You have to accept that I need to go to school and just be normal for once."

"We know," Lao said, "and we're willing to accept that you can do stuff without help. So, your tutor will not be present in the house anymore."

Toph smiled widely as she ran up and hugged her father, then her mother.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'm glad we worked things out," Suki sighed as she rested her head on Sokka's shoulder. "I could have never lived without you."

"I know," Sokka answered, "and I can't believe I let that happen. I should've seen it coming. It was just too obvious.

Suki giggled and flipped to another channel.

"Just promise me it won't ever happen again and that you'll never leave my side," Suki warned teasingly.

"I don't know," Sokka said at length only to get hit in the head by his girlfriend. "Hey, I was just teasing. I promise I won't let that happen and I will always be with you."

Suki sighed again and resumed resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Better."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Katara and Aang had fun on their date that night. The food was excellent and they had no trouble talking at all. There was much to talk about; the food, the décor, school, Katara's brother and much more. Before they knew it, the food was all gone and it was time to head back to their respectful houses.

Katara walked alongside Aang with her fingers laced with his. Her head was resting in the crook of his neck as she peacefully breathed in his scent. The night air was warm as it could get and it was a beautiful night with a full moon and no clouds in sight.

"Tonight was great, Aang," Katara sighed as they walked up their street. "It was absolutely perfect and I loved every minute of it. You're a great boyfriend and I couldn't ask for someone as caring and loving as you."

Aang blushed at the compliment and just squeezed her hand as they continued walking. It was a while before he actually answered.

"I loved being with you tonight," he admonished with a content smile spread across his face. "I now feel grateful for finding you at that dance. If I hadn't moved and all and actually went, we wouldn't be where we are now. I love the position we're in."

"I know how you feel," Katara answered with another content sigh. "I just can't believe a few months ago I thought dances were horrible. A lot can change in that time and I'm glad for it. Now, dances are what I'm looking forward to every year from now, even if I do move to the High School. Will you still ask me to their dances?"

As she asked this, she picked her head off of Aang shoulder to look at him. He gave her a quick kiss and smiled his goofy smile that she never got tired of.

"I will," he promised. "I love you."

Katara laughed and kissed him again, making him blush. "I love you, too."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**FIN**

**Awe! Cute and happy endings for all! I love you guys so so so so so so much with all my heart and I still appreciate the support you gave me! **

**Love to all,  
>~AvatarIsMyLife (aka: Audrey!)<br>**


End file.
